The Brains And The Brawn 2 : Whatever It Takes
by NashaWriter
Summary: Negan worked hard to love Lilly in a way she deserved so he is working even harder to keep her by his side...even if that means(slowly)changing the more ruthless side of him he had kept hidden from her. But, with the changes, Negans Officers start to revolt and want her gone. Negan finds himself calling on some unlikely allies to help him save his wife and keep Sanctuary safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - And They Became The King and Queen of Sanctuary**

 **6 months after the original story's' ending.**

Negan and Lilly, the King and Queen of Sanctuary and the surrounding settlements. Ever since he dropped his numerous wives and remained married to only Lilly...everything started to go quite well. Lilly was the brain and sometimes the heart of this whole thing while Negan was the brawn and the voice. Negan gave her full reign and told everyone to think of her as 'Negan'...she was him and that was final. They managed to get a lot of things done, even things that made Sanctuary better, like getting a hold of renewable energy sources which greatly improved everyone's lives...and that was all Lilly's idea. She really set on improving things while Negan took care of 'trading' and the 'supply runs'...and of course, Justice.

But there was something Negan was hiding from his 'Queen' and it was his more violent nature, his ruthlessness, how he truly treated the other Settlements. He knew his wife had a big heart and in a way he loved her for that, it was good to see someone still have compassion in this ugly world. But there was little to no compassion in Negan's heart and he knew it. Negan didn't want Lilly to see that side of him, what was involved with it all, he feared losing her. She had seen peeks of it here and there but he was able to convince her it was just a form of 'Justice' in this new and brutal word. But he knew he couldn't change. This was just how things were. His love, his compassion, and sweetness was saved for her and her only.

It was sometime after the dinner hours. Lilly was in their apartment (she moved into his home along with Logan who was now a big ole one year old german shepherd...with floppy adorable ears) cooking them up his favorite meal. Her idea of making a small animal farm so they'd have meat, eggs, and dairy products had been beloved by everyone as now they ate a lot better. Lilly made fresh pasta and soon had a lasagna in the oven that she was pulling out to cool. While it did that she was making a salad in a big bowl, she danced to some music via the boombox Negan found for her. She was so happy she never stopped burning CDs even tho music was mostly streamed back in the day because now she was able to listen to all the music she loved.

Negan walked in after a tiring day of 'supply runs' but smiled seeing his wife, his ONLY wife, dance cutely to some Gorillaz. He was more of a hard rock kinda guy but she introduced him to a lot of different genres that he had been enjoying. Her arms were clasped above her head and she swung her hips to the beat of the song...even dropping it like, someone once said, it was hot, which made Negan very happy. He snuck up behind her (Logan was in his kennel as he usually was when dinner was cooking) and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her in tightly and kissed her bare shoulder.

Lilly smiled warmly and tilted her head to give him more access, her hips now shaking gently against his as she still moved to the music. "Mmm, Hi baby," she mew'd, turning her head to catch his lips in a loving kiss.

"Hey yourself Girlie (Girlie had really become a term of endearment from him to her), I didn't know you had a mating dance," he smirked, kissing the tip of her nose then her forehead.

Ever since he became exclusive with her he, amazingly to himself, had no regrets in giving up his multiple wives. He learned quickly that she was everything he needed. Lilly was beautiful, sexy, funny as hell, witty, had a glorious vocabulary, smarter than anyone he knew, capable as fuck when it came to fighting Walkers, and forward thinking which showed by the Sanctuary improving its way of living for those who lived there. Even better, she could be goofy as hell sometimes and Negan loved her joining in with levity during tense and serious moments.

"Psh, you've seen my mating dance before, but I keep doing it to keep myself looking sexy for my husband," she mew'd loving it when he showed her cute affections. She rested her forehead against his warmly.

"Yeah? Your husband is one lucky somofabitch," he smirked and kissed her lips again.. His eyes looked to the counter and spotted the lasagna, "Lilly, I know I've said this before but upon seeing THIS..." he motioned to the lasagna that was cooling/setting, he bent back, "I really fuckin love you," he told her excitedly.

"Yeah? Well, people fought me when I mentioned a small animal farm but now it seems all the full tummies are praising me," she smirked. "Go make yourself comfortable, the table is already set just make yourself a drink," she told him as she cut some freshly picked veggies for the salad. "Oh, I was talking to the farmers, they said it's really starting to get hot and lugging all that equipment is getting tough especially when they have to go back and forth for water and food. They were hoping sheds could be built with water pumps and maybe a small ice box to keep their meals in," she told him. Lillys main job was being the go-between the different types of workers and her husband. Even tho she could very well make decisions on her own and sometimes did so with Negan not worried about it...when it came to 'big' decisions, she conferred with her hubby. "I know it will be some work but its nothing we can't do. Plus it will save a lot of time..like..A LOT," she emphasized.

"OH yeah?" Negan asked as he took off his leather jacket and red scarf as she explained what was going on with the farmers. He moved to sit at their dinner table and relaxed. "Hmm," he stroked his beard then looked up to his wife as she brought him over his already made plate. Once she set them down in front of him, he quickly pulled her into his lap before she could walk away.

"Ack! Damnit Negan, come on...it's dinner time dude," she chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Maybe I want my dessert now," he said in a sexy growl as he nuzzled his face between her breast.

"Yeah? Well, let's discuss the farmers predetermined first and then maybe I'll let you skip dinner," she teased and kissed the top of his head.

Negan looked up to her, the bottom half of his face still in her cleavage. "Mmm," he mused as his lips kissed where they could reach, "I love when you barter sex for getting things done around here," he smirked.

"You could say i'm bartering 'getting things done around here' with 'getting me done around here," she chuckled.

"Fuck! I should've thought of that one," he laughed. Negan moved her so she was straddling his lap. "Okay then, so the wheelbarrows we got them just aren't cutting it huh?" he asked.

Lilly nodded and slipped her arms around his neck loosely. "Exactly, they won't want to leave their tools out in the open. A shed can be locked and secured, plus digging for a water pump isn't the hardest thing to do. With the walking back and forth constantly the lose valuable sunlight and it just tires them out. I honestly think using construction supplies to built a decent sized shed at each farm plot well be a win-win situation," she told him.

As she spoke, pointing out the con's and pro's, Negan had the proudest smile on his face. If she knew nothing about how to run this place, he'd would love her as much as he loves her right now. But her being so damn bright was just so many extra points.

Noticing the somewhat goofy but adorable smile on his face she stopped talking and hung her head a bit, blushing badly. "Am I rambling again?" she asked with a soft laugh.

His hand came up and pushed his fingers thru her hair, something she still loved for him to do to this day. "Not at all girlie," he said seriously. "You have never 'ramble on', everything you say is important and meaningful." Negans hands traced along her silhouette and he leaned in to kiss along her collarbone gently. "Hell, without you this place would have just kept going as it was, wasting supplies and resources because I never think ahead then we'd run out and it would be a fuckin shitstorm," he explained to her with a laugh.

"Oh bullshit, you would of figured it out...don't discount your smartness," she said earnestly, holding the sides of his neck warmly as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Negan kissed her back deeply and pulled back with her bottom lip then let it snap back to her mouth. Looking her over in her cute 'lounging around' gear, he licked his bottom lip.

Lilly knew that lip lick was a sign (a sexy one at that, she thought) that he was raring to get 'intimate and it wasn't always saved for the bedroom. "Come on you, I know that look," she chuckled and pulled him to stand. She quickly put a cover over his food and the pan of lasagna then grabbed both of his hands and pulled him into their lit up by white christmas lights-chilly-darkened room.

"I love how you get what I'm sayin without me having to say shit!" he grinned as she pushed him down to sit on the edge of bed.

Lilly put her index finger to his lips, signaling him to not talk. She had grabbed her boombox and brought it in, set it down then popped in a special CD she made a while go. She put Childish Gambino's "Heartbeat" on and put it on repeat so she wouldn't have to bother with it.

Moving to stand in front of him as the song played it's beginning soft part with piano, singing and a driving bass beat, she winked to him. Lilly did a simple rock of her hips side to side to the beat but once the beat dropped then kicked back in a lot harder and louder, she started to roll her hips in a circle. Her hands traced down her sides starting at her breast until she found the bottom hem of her shirt, grabbed it and pulled it up and off her body...throwing it at Negan, all while her hips were still going.

At first Negan tilted his head as it seemed Lilly prepared for something only to be very happily surprised once she started to dance to the music in a sensual but simple way. He caught the shirt that she tossed at him and tossed it away so nothing was blocking his view of her beautiful sexy wife.

Lillys breast were held back with a very cute black lace bra. Turning around, she let him see her dropped her hips/butt a few times knowing it was something he liked to watch.

After being with Lilly for a while Negan realized he was a 'butt' man after being a 'breast' man for most of his life, and booooooooooooy did Lilly make him a very happy convert. He watched her ass dropped down to the floor and come back up 'clapping'.

Her fingers slipped into the waistband of her sweats and even as her hips rocked, she pulled them down while bending over and sticking her plump ass, that he loved so much, straight out at him...showing off the matching black lace boyshorts she wore.

Negan was having to sit on his hands as she stripped down to her skivvies in order to let her continue. But he was starting to sweat and become impatient and once he saw those adorable lil boyshorts with her ass hanging out of them, he decided the teasing part of the strip was done. He stood up and picked up his wife, her legs knowingly went around his waist.

"Bah! Babe, I wasn't done yet," she exclaimed as he took her over to the bed...then threw her down so she landed on her back.

"True Girlie but I was...and I'm going to explode if I didn't get to touch you or say anything," he growled. He had the fun of watching her squirm on their bed as he undressed.

Negan didn't know that one of the things she loved him to do was happening right now. She'd usually end up on their bed in various states of and he'd just look at her while he himself undressed. It was like she could see him plan all the things he was going to do to her.

Once stripped down to his boxers, he moved over top of her slowly, letting the tip of his tongue lightly graze upwards starting at her bellybutton and ended at her chin.

His tongue caused goosebumps to appear all over her body, her stomach quivering as the tip of his tongue caress over it. "Huhhhhh," she stutteringly moaned.

Nipping at her chin with a playful growl Negan then kissed her lips deeply. When he pulled it was only just so their lips still touched lightly. He rubbed his nose against hers softly, "you are so fuckin sexy and beautiful. I'm a damned lucky man, ya feel me?" he whispered against her lips.

Lilly's hands came up and felt along his bare muscular back then smiled, "Yeah baby, I feel you...I love feeling you," she mew'd back against his lips. "My body is yours tonight Negan," she told him, her tongue licking over his parted lips.

"Ohhh, don't tell me that girlie, you'll be complaining about your thighs being sore again," he chuckled as his lips pecked along her jawline.

Lilly just chuckled and bit his nose playfully then growled against his lips, "Give me all you got."

 **((Holy sh** Im at it again! :D Sorry for, once again, the long-ass intro but hell...things need to be explained and relationships need to be shown so I hope you all enjoyed this ^_^ Sequels are a scary thing, no matter how many I've done I think they never live up to the original story...but I hope ya'll like this and have fun reading!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Post sex

They both laid on their backs, well satisfied and panting heavily, the ceiling fan cooling their sweaty bodies.

"So...about the farmers?" Lilly asked with a grin.

"Did you have sex with me to put me in an even better mood so I'd say yes to anything?" Negan asked with a smirk.

"Maybe.." she chuckled softly.

"Damn you're good. I agree with your idea...even before the sex. I want you to overlook the project tho, the workers get lazy without a foreman around," he told her as he pulled her body on top of his.

Smiling down to him she kissed his lips softly. "I was thinking, maybe I could start helping you on the supply runs," she offered.

Negan panicked on the inside. "Oh..no, come on, it's really dangerous," he tried to explain to her.

"I seem to remember myself and Max saving yours and Simons asses awhile back," she said with a shit eating grin.

"True but I would prefer one of us to be here while the other is gone," he said, his fingers tracing along her spine softly.

"Hmm, it sounds like you don't want me to go."

"It's not that...well, its sort of an officer and boss bonding experience."

"That's the cutest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth," she teased.

"I am adorable," he said giving her his smile.

Lilly laughed and rested her head on his chest, "Alright...I'll let you have the supply runs," she mused.

"Thank you girle. I don't want you thinking that I don't find your presence helpful because I do..a lot. But I don't want you getting over-worked. You have your hand in a lot of things here," he said gently.

"...that's what she said," Lilly said with a snort.

Negan lifted his head to look at her, "Stop stealing my jokes girlie," he growled and rolled them over so he was ontop of her.

"I'm just quicker than you," she laughed.

Negan pulled the blanket over his head and disappeared.

"Negan what the hell ar-oh fuck! I'm not that quick!" she moaned out in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning. Farm plot 1 about a ten minute walk from Sanctuary.

Lilly was overseeing the building of the first shed and by overseeing meant actually doing construction work. Awhile ago she had the builders teach her some basics so she knew what they were doing, how to fix problems and how to help. She hated being useless so she made sure she knew a little about a lot of things. So there she was helping build the foundation to the shed, sweating a bit because it was early spring so it was cold in the morning but warmed up quite a bit by noon. She had radioed Simon and asked him politely to bring her a shirt of sorts and before too long, she caught her husband walking towards the plot with shirt in hand.

Lilly smiled big and walked over to him tho he was quick to pick her up and kiss her lips deeply. "Mmm hi baby, but come on, not in front of the guys...I have a reputation to uphold," she mused softly.

Negans arms went around her and he grabbed/squeezed her bottom in front of everyone. "I don't care girlie," he grinned down to her.

"Do me a favor? Be my wall?" she asked.

Negan moved in front of her, facing her as she took off her long sleeved shirt and put on the tank top. She handed the worn shirt to him.

"Thank you love," she mew'ed and kissed his lips sweetly.

He pushed his fingers thru her hair and kissed her forehead. "I gotta go, supply run," he said, winking to her as he turned to leave.

She watched him as he left, even with his reasons Lilly was very curious about the supply runs.

"Lilly, we're about to stand the walls up, wanna help?" one of the workers called out to her.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" she mused and ran over to help them out.

As she held a wall that was being secured to the platform and the other walls, she looked to the workers. "So...ya'll ever been on the supply runs?" she asked them like it was just normal conversation.

"I have," the worker next to her (Dave) said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, Negan won't let me go with him," she chuckled, "I guess its the whole..I'm just a girl thing."

"He doesn't want you to get hurt is all, he's a man in love," David smiled, "We all know you're capable and smart...but the supply runs can be dangerous. The settlements get pissed off every time. You'd think they learn," David explained, the others laughed.

Lilly blinked and tried to act like she knew what it was all about. "Why would they learn...I mean, it probably sucks to be them," she mused.

"Yeah but he does it once a month, he gives them plenty of time to gather the shit Negan takes from them," David said shaking his head.

Lilly's heart dropped. "Yeah, that makes sense. But, hey, they get to keep their fair share right?"

"Psh. Negan has a weird meaning of half," David smirked. "Okay, lets start reinforcing these walls then we'll install the water pump," he instructed everyone.

She nodded and just went about everything like she was on auto...a robot almost. Her mind was racing. Lilly knew her husband ran this place with an iron-fist but she had no idea the supply runs were just...raids of the settlements..regular monthly raids at that. Until now she thought they were collecting supplies and trading with the other settlements nearby.

"Oh god, he's a monster," Lilly thought to herself. She couldn't believe how blind to it she had been. Lilly knew he loved her, that wasn't fake but he had hidden a whole side of him from her.

Before too long the shed was done and operational. They all headed back to Sanctuary and Lilly was quick to pop into the shower then got Logan out of the kennel so he could play in the back fence area.

The whole time she was throwing a toy for him to catch and bring back, she thought about what she had just learned.

Lilly had to learn more...and that was that.


	4. Chapter 4 : A Gift

**Chapter 4 : A Gift**

Later, evening hours.

Lilly had just ended a session with a 'patient' when she heard the 'supply run' convoy pull in. At times she could hear them no matter where she was in the building. She was reading a psych book Negan managed to find for her, taking solace in her learning at least for a few moments.

There was a knock on her door and before she could answer it, Negan came strutting in with a big smile. "Girlie, come on, I gotcha something," he said motioning her to follow him.

Sighing a bit she got up and walked over to him, he slipped an arm around her waist and they walked to the 'jail' area.

Now this was nothing new. They had cells and minor infractions got put in a 'time out' while bigger infractions got one of the creative punishments Negan decided. Sometimes heads were bashed in, sometimes faces were burnt...she had come to terms with all of this. Lilly didn't like it but...these were different times, it was worse in other places and she knew that. Negan did come to her sometimes to discuss appropriate punishments, he usually found a mid-point between her forgiving nature and his sense of Justice and showmanship.

"We found someone you might want to talk to," he said with a grin as he took her to one of the cells in which the inside was completely dark.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

Negan bent down to pick up Logan and put him in her arms then put his hands on her shoulders. "We found the man who killed Max all those months ago," he said gently.

Her eyes went wide and tears quickly started to fall, Logan licked at her face softly. The death of Max still haunted her heart, sometimes she cried..sometimes she wanted revenge...and sometimes she just wanted to move on.

"How did you find him?" she asked softly.

"We did some recon...the day after it happened I sent men to find the bastard who did it. We're 100% sure this is him, he even admitted to it," he told her. He took Logan gently from her arms and, amazingly, handed her Lucille. "Go in there, get your revenge...you deserve it Lilly," he said gently, kissing her forehead as he opened the door.

Lilly took a deep breath and stepped in, turning on the light as Negan let the door shut heavily behind them.

In the cell a man with black hair and brown eyes was tied tightly to a chair. He was shaking out of nervousness. The moment he saw Lilly with that bat..he hung his head down, accepting his fate.

Lilly moved around so she was in front of him, she looked at him for what felt to be forever...she them moved against the wall opposite of him and slid down the wall to sit, the bat standing up at her side.

"Why did you do it? As long as you didn't attack us he would of just growled at you until you left" she asked softly.

The man lifted his head, "I don't know. I swear i didn't know. I thought he was just a feral dog...I didn't know anyone else was in the abandoned house," he explained in a scared voice.

"Feral? A dog with a collar and who looked well-fed was feral?!" she asked getting loud.

He winced, "I just didn't know. All I saw was this dog growling at me."

Taking a few breaths, Lilly looked to him. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Frank...please please don't kill me, I have a wife and 2 kids," he begged.

Lilly looked him over and she spotted the ring on his ring-finger. He might be telling the truth...but her face soured.

"You have a family? Max was my family, my ONLY family and you killed him!" she yelled standing up, "What makes your family so much better than mine, huh? How would you like it if I stumbled upon your wife with a knife in her hand for protection...and I shot her without even trying to see if she was dangerous or not?" she asked him.

"I would be devastated...Im so sorry, I didn't know. I like dogs too but I was afraid of being bitten and maybe getting rabies or getting my throat torn out.." he cried.

"Oh fuck you with that bullshit! Max would've let you pet him as long as you put your gun away...he doesn't attack armed persons. I trained him that way," she said and picked up the bat. Lilly held the bat under the man's chin, the barbed wires piercing his skin and making a bit of blood drip onto it. "You killed an innocent dog without even thinking!" she yelled at him, tears falling down her cheeks. "You killed the one thing that gave me joy in this fucked-up world...and you did it cruelly. You left him to die, for any walker to find and eat. He wasn't dead right away you know? I was able to find him and he died.." her voice cracked, "in my fucking arms. I can't even throw away the shirt I wore with his blood on it after almost a year," she cried.

Frank started to cry as Lilly moved the bat away from his chin. She took a moment to breathe then she came around and started to untie him.

"You're lucky I'm not my husband," she said pulling him to stand than tied his hands behind him. She grabbed a hood nearby and put it over his face. Tugging him along she banged on the heavy door and Negan opened it right away.

"I need a jeep...I want his family to see everything," she told Negan.

He smiled big, "That's my girl. Want me to come along," he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I got my arm weapon...keep an eye on Logan for me?" she asked.

"Of course girlie," he said giving her a big kiss on her forehead. He set Logan down, "Come on Logan, lets go get you some dinner from the canteen," he chuckled, winking to her as he left.

Lilly tugged Frank along and got into a jeep and soon they were driving away. "Where do you live?" she asked.

"Alexandria," he told her softly.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Gift Returned

**Chapter 5: A Gift Returned**

The ride to Alexandria took about half and hour but they were soon pulling up into the town. 2 men stepped out as Lilly dragged the man out.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked the man with the sheriff's/cowboy hat.

"This man killed someone I held dear. I want to see his family, now," Lilly said sternly.

The man nodded and looked back to the man whose shirt had no sleeves, nodding to him.

"I'm Rick, the man behind me is Daryl, he's going to get his wife and children," he said in fear for Frank's life as he recognized the jeep and who it belonged to.

Daryl soon brought out a crying woman and a little boy and a little girl who she held to her tightly.

Lilly dropped her head and sighed, "Fuck," she grunted and untied the man taking of the hood. "Go, go right now before I regret it. Once again, you are damned lucky I'm not my husband."

Frank nodded quickly and ran over to his family, hugging them all tightly as they went back to their home.

Lilly turned back and headed to the jeep, Rick jogged a bit over to her.

"Thank you..for showing mercy. If I may ask...who did he kill?" he asked gently.

Lilly rubbed her face tiredly, "My dog, Max. He was the only thing I had in this world. I was hiding out when Max heard a noise and escaped to check it out. Frank shot him dead without much provocation than some growls," she explained softly.

"Im sorry. Im real sorry that Frank didn't try. We don't act like that here, we always give the other person a chance," he said.

"Yeah..." she mused and started up to the jeep.

"Wait, you told him that he was lucky you're not your husband..who's your husband?"

"Negan," she told him.

Daryl came up to the jeep, "Oh so you're one of Negans wives?" he asked with a smirk.

"No Im not. Im his only wife. He dropped his other wives months ago for me," she said proudly.

Rick looked real surprised, "He gave up his harem for you?"

"Yes. I guess we each see completely different sides of him," she said gently.

Rick looked to Daryl for a moment then back to Lilly.

"Could..could you help us? His 'tributes' are draining us dry," he asked very carefully.

"Are you asking me to betray my husband whom I honestly love and who honestly loves me?" she asked him.

"No...but maybe you can change his mind some. You don't know what these supply runs are like...we're all close to starving," he frowned.

Lilly frowned and banged her hand on the steering wheel then put hands over her face for a moment. "Look, I only just found out about these supply runs and I seriously could tell Negan what you're asking me to do...and that would get you into a lot of trouble." She sighed, "don't expect anything but I will try to ease things up for you and the other settlements," she said gently.

"Thank you," Rick said simply as Lilly drove off back home.

Daryl looked to Rick, "You trust her not to tattle?"

"I trust her more than anyone at the moment. She seemed to still have a bit of compassion in her soul," Rick said walking back into his home.

"Holy shit tho, Negan dropped his wives for one woman," Daryl said still surprised at the fact.

"He must actually love and respect her, she'd be a good ally if she can get over the fact that he loves her and she loves him," Rick told him.

"This might be the stupidest thing you've done Rick," Daryl told him with a frown.

"At least I'm doing something," Rick said simply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Tired and with her brain and heart hurting, Lilly got 'home' and immediately went to the apartment. When she walked in, Logan didn't jump on her happily but she heard music coming from the kitchen. Stepping in she found Negan, wearing his favorite apron, placing a whole roasted chicken on a cutting board. Logan sat to the side of him, catching any scraps Negan dropped. Lilly smiled a bit, he was too cute at times yet her heart broke because now she knew of her husband's ruthlessness to a greater degree.

Negan turned back and smiled seeing his wife, "Girlie, just in time, dinner is almost done. How was your trip?" he asked.

Lilly walked over to the sink and rinsed the blood and guts of some walkers she smashed on the way home off. "It...it was tough but I got it done," she mused.

Negan could see she was a bit numb and hugged her close to him. Lilly rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they swayed a bit. She hated this, so so much, that he could be sweet and loving to her but be a sociopath to everyone else.

"I know Girlie, your first living kill is never easy, it wasn't for me but you'll get used to it," he told her kissing the top of her head.

She winced at that comment, it was something she'd figured no one could or would get used to.

"I hope I never have to do it again," she said tho she was lying she just used her sadness from the truth she found out about and put it towards her fake killing of Frank.

"This world sucks so you probably will have to again...but I hope you don't either," he said. He pulled back and used a few fingers to tilt her head upwards to him. Negan leaned down and put his forehead against hers. "It will be okay, I promise. Why don't you put some more relaxing clothes on and climb into bed, I'll bring you some dinner," he said.

Lilly opened her eyes and nodded, kissing his cheek before moving into their bedroom, Logan followed her and jumped onto the bed to lay down before she was even re-dressed. Lilly crawled into bed and Logan moved to her side, resting his cute big-ass head on her stomach as she petted him between his ears.

Negan soon came in with a plate of chicken, rice and mixed veggies along with chicken gravy made from scratch. "Here ya go girlie, don't go givin Logan most of your food," he smirked setting her plate on the night-table.

"After all these months you still coddle me," she chuckled softly.

He leaned into her face, their noses touching some. "I'll coddle you all I want," he whispered against her lips. His hand came up to hold the back of her neck and kissed her deeply to which she happily returned the loving kiss. Negan pulled away with a smile, "Now, eat something," he told her and headed back into the kitchen.

Putting the plate of very good looking food on her lap, she picked at it for a few moments before eating some-knowing if Negan saw her pass up her favorite food (chicken) he would know something was up.

Not too hungry herself, he headed back into their room and slid into their bed, on his side facing her.

"So how were they at Alexandria?" he asked knowing where the man came from.

She shrugged a bit as she swallowed her bite of food, "Not happy. They begged for mercy but I reminded them Max was given none. They were pissed but once they found out who I was...they shut up," she smirked a bit, lying her ass off, but it was working.

"You told them I was your husband?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she frowned, "Did I do wrong?" she asked softly.

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her lips. "Not at all. You're such a tough chick its nice that you use my name so people won't fuck with you," he told honestly. "Makes me feel useful," he added.

Lilly moved her plate to the nightstand and pulled his head into her lap. It was comments like that-that reminded her why she loved him.

Her hands pushed thru his hair, "You will always be useful to me. You're my other half. I'm a better person when I'm around you," she told him in a warm tone, meaning every word.

He opened his eyes and took her hand from her hair, then kissed it. "You're a big sap," he teased.

"Only because I rubbed it off of you, you big goo-bag," she teased right back.

He reached up and gently pushed the back of her head down towards him, "I want those luscious lips, now," he told her.

Lilly smiled and leaned down to kiss him deeply, pulling up after awhile so their noses touched. She lifted her head and looked around, her husband with his head on her lap, their pup laying at the end of the bed...it made her heart swell at the same time it was breaking. She knew she had to talk to him about it...but she feared losing the one person that she lived for, that kept her going in a world where...it would be better just to die.

Lilly didn't notice the tear that dropped from her eye but Negan did.

"What's wrong girlie?" he asked wiping the tear away from her face.

"Oh, nothing just..tired...emotionally and physically you know?" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Come here then," he said and pulled her to lay on her side facing him. His arms wrapped around her to hold her close to his body. "I gotcha girlie, you don't have to worry," he told her, kissing her forehead.

Lilly sniffled, "Thanks babe," she mew'ed. She was started to drift off when she jumped suddenly, "Godamnit Negan!" she laughed as he sneakily moved his hands to grab her bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Getting to the Bottom**

A Month Later 8am.

Already the convoy for the supply run was close to getting underway. The officers were excited and Negan was amongst them looking proud as hell.

From the second floor Lilly was bent over a railing some watching them curiously. Negan spotted her and raised Lucille to her, giving her a wink. She blew him a kiss and then they were off. Once they were gone she went into the storage room was kept. Awhile back she had initiated a inventory system where those involved with the supply runs would mark how much of each item they had gotten but what she was unaware of was that they had changed it to add how much the settlements had all together and how much they took. Negan told Lilly to pass the work to someone else so she wasn't overworked. She didn't think anything of it at the time but now it all made sense.

There was an officer watching over the storage and he nodded to Lilly as she came in.

"Hey Dave, I'm going to do a little inventory, why don't you take a break?" she said friendly like.

Dave looked worried.

"It's okay, Negan told me everything, I'm just giving everything a look over, go on, relax," she said with a warm smile.

Dave smiled and walked off to get a meal and Lilly picked up a clipboard that was thick with papers/information. Sighing at her workload, she put her headphones on and turned on her portable CD player, then got to work.

Four hours passed quicker than she thought but even thru her headphones she could hear the convoy return as the officers honked horns and holler happily. Moving quickly she headed out the door just as Dave was coming back in. "Thanks Dave!" she said and quickly made it into her office before Negan got out of his truck.

Trying to look busy, she grabbed a bottle of wood cleaner and a cloth, moved the things she had on her desk and got to cleaning it.

Negan raised his bat to get the attention of his officers. "You all know what to do from this point. Easy peezy lemon squeezy. Excuse me but uhh..I feel the need to celebrate with my better half," he announced, his officers cheering and laughing, a few 'go get her's' and one or two 'don't let her hurt you!' were shouted. Negan smirked and grabbed something from one of the boxes and headed into her office.

He opened the door quietly then shut it, her headphones blocking the noise he made. He seemed to cracked open the thing he had in his hand and scrape something out of it. Sneaking up behind her, he pushed some juicy pomegranate seeds into her mouth. Her headphones fell from her ears and she let out a muffled yelp.

"Don't trust me?" he asked, his other hand slipping around her waist.

"Mmhmm..." she grumbled, enjoying the seeds quite a bit. "Mm, remember, I was in college, I don't trust most things that end up my mouth...most of those things were pills of unknown origins," she chuckled and took the other half he held in his open hand for her. "Oh wow, haven't tasted that in awhile," she mused, scrapping out a few more and popped them into her mouth.

Getting an idea she refrained from chewing and motioned for him to come close. Once he did she kissed him deeply, passing the seeds into his mouth so they both could enjoy a sweet juicy kiss. He pulled back a bit and licked her lips. He placed his hands on the desk with her between them and started to kiss at her neck.

Lilly closed her eyes, all her anger and disappointment in him and the supply runs faded away as he became her husband again. She kissed on the side of his face softly.

"I miss you way too much girlie," he grumbled, his body gently pushing hers down to lay back on the desk as his hands glided up her thighs and under the skirt she was wearing.

"I know you do love, but I can't tag along with you everywhere," she mused as she thought of something, "Your officers would probably lose respect for both of us if your wife followed you everywhere like a lost lil puppy," she sighed a bit.

He pulled up from kissing along her collarbone, his eyebrow raised. "Have they been saying that?" he growled softly.

"Most of them are men, of course they're going to say that. But its okay! I don't want you coming off like you're whipped," she said pushing her fingers thru his hair.

Negan closed his eyes and grumbled happily. "Fuck 'em, you're smarter and more capable than all of them put together. I'm gonna find the fuckers who sai-"

She stopped his train of thought but putting her hands on his face, "Hey, its alright...its dude talk," she said softly and kissed his lips sweetly.

"No girlie, its not. They must not understand how much you do around here so you're just going to have to be at my side more often," he said seriously. "Not that I mind having you near me at times," he grinned as his hands started to tug down her panties from under her skirt. "You're coming along with us next month on the supply run and if they have a problem with that, well, they can speak to Lucille," he said grinning sexily at her as she got to watch him toss her panties away.

Lilly smiled and just laid back onto the desk as his hands roamed underneath of her shirt. Tho she had just used a bit of reverse psychology on him she really loved that he was so protective of her and did not like anyone disrespecting her. She felt bad for lying to him but it was even worse when he treated her like a damned queen all the time. As her mind raced she heard his belt coming undone aaaaaaaaaaand then she forgot everything she was thinking...rather damn quickly too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A couple of hours later they were both laying on the chaise lounge in her office, completely nude and happy. Negan sat up against the back of the chair with Lilly sitting in between his legs and laying against his chest. His fingers traced along her stomach and chest lightly.

"You know, I kinda like that whenever we see each other, we end up having sex," Negan said with a smirk.

"Yeah...sometimes I hide just so you can find me somewhere," Lilly laughed softly. Her fingers traced over his fingers that he used to circle around her bellybutton. "Hey...do you really want me to come with you on the supply runs?" she asked him softly, just making sure he wasn't going to renege on what he said earlier.

"Of course I fuckin do. You are coming along with all of us and you're going to be right at my side..fuck whatever anyone says," he said, kissing along the curve of her ear. "Why you askin girlie?" he asked.

She shrugged a bit, "I just know you were kinda worried about me going the other day and I didn't want to do anything that worried you," she mused softly.

"Lilly," he said pointedly, wrapping both arms around her and squeezing her warmly, "Everything you do worries me because it usually means you can get hurt...even tho I know you're bad-fuckin-ass and could whoop my ass if need be...I just don't like the idea of you being hurt or in you being in trouble,"he admitted with a cute smirk.

"You are amazingly fuckin cute at times you know that?" Lilly teased him sweetly. Her heart swelling more and more when around him.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," he growled against her ear. "Come on, find your panties and the rest of your clothes, let's go check out what we found today," he told her, helping her stand up.

They redressed and walked out, his arm around her waist per usual. The men were still unloading but they caught sight of the 'freshly sexed' couple and whistled playfully. 'Why ya walkin funny Negan?' one of them shouted making the group laugh.

"Maybe if some of you ugly fuckers could find yaselves women who make your thighs sore...you wouldn't be so jealous!" Negan called out making the men crack up again. He kissed her temple, "don't mind them, you're their pinup girl...every single one of them wishes you were next to 'em," he whispered in his ear as they walked.

She turned her head and kissed his lips softly, "they can look but not touch...only you get to do so," she mewed against his lips.

"Damn fuckin straight," he grinned, his hand slipped down to squeeze her asscheek.

They headed into the inventory room, the convoy was just about done unloading so there was much more coming in. Lilly took the clipboard, "Okay, start counting shit off," she said with a grin.

"You really turn me on with that talk, you know that?"

"Love, I've belched and you've said its sexy," she laughed shaking her head.

"That's because you can out-belch me, which is hot," he winked back to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - A Day In the Life  
** (This chapter is a bit different. Just a little look into the day of the life of Lilly, a break from the main story. Enjoy!)

A week later. 5:00am. Lillys internal clock woke her up and she groaned gently as she turned to her other side, cuddling up to the backside of her husband.

"I dun wanna wake up," she grumbled into his back.

Negan stretched his arm out and his hand landed right on her mouth to quiet her, albeit lovingly. "Shut up then Girlie, go back to bed," he mumbled softly.

Lilly smirked a bit and licked his palm.

"Ew fuck!" he complained, rubbing his now wet palm on her hair before taking it back. Negan turned over and wrapped his strong arms around her body, pulling her close to him. With his eyes still closed he leaned in and kissed all over her face tho his lips started to stray down her neck and along her collarbone.

As much as she was enthralled she pulled his head back and kissed his lips lovingly. "Mmm baby, not this morning, I got an early day," she told him.

His eyes finally opened and his gorgeous hazels got to look into her lovely greens, "You have an early day everyday," he smirked.

"Yeah...we have this battle every morning but you're not winning this one today, sorry," she smirked and got up rather he liked it or not.

"How is it that I run this place yet you wake up earlier than me?" he asked rolling onto his back with his hands tucked under his head , watching her get dressed and 'bun-up' her red hair.

"Because I don't have a bunch of lackeys to pass my work onto," she smirked. Her one eyebrow raised a bit, "Can you even see me past that morning wood love?" she teased.

"Impressive huh? You could help me out you know," he grinned.

Lilly chuckled and got herself into her shoes. She then crawled overtop his body, making sure to put pressure on his morning erection, "but I can't, I have to go," she mewed against his lips, kissing them lovingly...making him hiss as her body pressed against his. She pulled away and started to head out.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he called out, rolling over to get the rest of his sleep.

Lilly said good morning to Logan and made breakfast for them both tho hers was a quick meal of toast and a bit of fruit. Once they were done she took Logan downstairs and into the back fence area so he could potty. With his toys already down there she literally just played with him for about an hour...letting him get all his pent up energy out. "Okay bud, time for our run," she said, as they headed out to the front, her crowbar in her back pocket. She and Logan ran outside of Sanctuary but kept close to the area. At 630 they headed back up to the apartment, she filled his water and put him back in his kennel.

Sweaty, she started to remove her shoes and outer layer of clothes as she got some hot tea brewing. Stripped down to her under-things, she moved over to the side of the bed where her still sleeping husband slept and put the tea under his nose.

"Mm. Smells good," he grunted.

"630 wake up call love," she whispered, kissing his lips.

Negan sat up and rubbed his head, his other hand taking the tea and took a happy sip. "Thanks girlie," he grumbled.

Lilly moved into their bathroom and got under the shower...closing her eyes for a moment as she just relished the hot water. After about ten minutes she turned off the water, stepped out and wrapped herself in towels.

She walked out into the bedroom, Negan was still sitting up sipping his tea. "Aw, I could have joined you."

"Gotta be quick love," she told him as she got her black bra and matching panties on then slipped a black microfiber ribbed long-sleeved shirt on along with a short khaki skirt..and thigh high boots.

Negan tilted his head, looking very interested as Lilly took the towel off her head and got to brushing it out. "This is why I sleep in," he smirked, finishing off his tea with one last sip then set his mug down. "You know, you being kind of a doctor, you should be concerned about this 'aching' pain I have in my...lets say, lower extremities," he grinned.

Lilly chuckled knowing he meant his morning wood. Once her hair was brushed, wavy and cascading just past her shoulders, she headed over to him. She leaned in and rested a hand on his cheek as she kissed him deeply. Negan immediately grabbed for her but she pulled her body away then pulled away from their kiss...just slightly.

"Babe, just masterubate in the shower like the rest of us do our significant other is busy," she said so sweetly to him, kissing him again then turned to leave.

"Aww! You cannot leave me with that thought!" he yelled out to her.

Lilly stopped by Logan to give him lots of love then headed out. As she made it down the stairs, Simon was waiting for her with a piece of paper.

"Thank you Simon, you are a life-saver by writing up an itinerary for me," she told him thankfully.

"At least you're able to be organized...I hope that rubs off on your other half," he joked making her laugh.

Lilly went to her office to get her 'appointments' done. She talked with those she wanted to see long-term until 1230pm when she hurried upstairs to get Logan and play with him until 1pm. She filled his bowls then put him back in the kennel and headed back downstairs.

With her headphones on she headed into the storage room to check over and organize things. Lilly liked this part of the day because she got to be in her own little world while she did this, just listen to a bit of music while she did mind-less but needed work.

Negan, on the prowl for his wife after having his own difficult day, found her in the storage room doing her usual thing. Watching her in that outfit, he licked his bottom lip and locked the door behind him. He walked up behind her, his hands coming up to rest on hers gently as she was putting an item on a shelf above her.

Lilly jumped and her headphones fell. She tried to look behind her but a hand came down to keep her head still.

"Stay right there girlie," he whispered into her ear, his nose nuzzling thru her hair.

"Baby...I have stuff to do," she muttered, shivering as his hand slipped under her top to rub along her stomach then sneak up to her breast.

"So do I...I told you, you'd owe me," he smirked and kissed along the curve of her ear, his other hand undoing his belt and zipper. He let her hands go so his hand could flip up the back of her skirt then tug down her panties.

Her hands gripped the shelves in front of her and she rested her forehead on one.

His lips kissed down her neck as his hands squeezed her breast before slipping down to hold her hips. "You okay girlie?" he asked, his still aching erection prodding at her excited mound from behind.

"Im fine baby, just...I need you, I love you..." she mewed turning her head towards his.

Smiling, he kissed her lovingly then thrusted his hips roughly up against hers, their bodies meeting with a slap.

Lillys head dropped back and she groaned out happily, "Mmm fuck!"she yelped picking her head up.

Negan immediately slipped a protective arm around her stomach, he nuzzled the side of her face. "Ugh, fuck," he grunted breathlessly against her ear, making her shiver again.

Lilly let out a happy whimper and turned her head to rest her forehead against his.

He smiled softly and rubbed his nose against hers, "Relax sweetheart, I got you...I have you, you ain't gotta do shit," he told her warmly, his body moving again.

That would sound like mediocre coitus words for most people but it only made her hotter and love him more. Knowing he had her back meant she could relax, not be on edge, or look over her shoulder. Negan had her and she was safe...always.

Before too long they finished together and he held her against him warmly knowing her legs were weak but steeled extra strength for her. Eventually they managed to clean themselves up.

"Mm come here girlie," Negan growled and pulled her close to him.

Lilly grinned warmly and slipped her arms around him as well.

He leaned down and kissed her lips deeply, letting their tongues dance before he pulled away..keeping his forehead against hers. "One of these days Im going to keep you in bed and just do what I want," he told her.

"Sounds like a wonderful way to spend a day off," she chuckled just resting her head on his chest.

"You're amazing and you keep this place together," he mused as he nuzzled the top of her head.

Lilly smiled warmly as he kissed her again then left so she could continue her busy day. She immediately went back to inventory then around 3pm she had to go to each farm plot to make sure the sheds/water pumps had finally been finished and everything in them were in working order. After that she headed to the kitchens behind the canteen to make sure there was a decent menu for the week and to ensure they had everything they needed.

Around 4pm, now getting tired, Lilly was going to head upstairs when 2 patrol men rushed into Carson's infirmary carrying a third man between them. Lilly rushed in to help since she had some basic doctoring knowledge. The 3rd man had a giant bite mark taken from his calf. She wrapped it immediately, frowning.

"It was one of those...crawling walkers, snuck up on him," the first man said, holding his head in awe due to the situation...they all knew how this would end.

Lilly looked to the bitten man, "Do you have any family?" she asked gently.

He shook his head, "No. Just...let me get this done, I know what's going to happen," he said softly.

His friends took him back outside while Lilly and Carson cleaned up the mess. A gunshot was heard and she winced, it was something she just couldn't get used to...even after all these years.

Finally she headed upstairs to the apartment and immediately let Logan out of his kennel and sat on the floor to play with him. The silly one year old pup made her smile and forget the bullshit that ended her work-day. Lilly moved to lay down on the floor and Logan cuddled up to her sweetly, nuzzling his little face under her chin. They both passed out until around 6 when they heard the door open. She sat up and looked back to find Negan walking in.

"Hey girlie, I heard you were there when James was rushed in," he said.

"Yeah, that shit happens tho," she mused and stood up.

"Bullshit," he said and hugged her rather she liked it or not, "you care because that's what you do," he said kissing the top of her head.

She chuckled a bit and rested her head on his chest.

"Let's skip dinner tonight, I kinda feel like...just laying the fuck around," he said rubbing her arms.

"Capital idea ole boy," she smiled and they headed into the bedroom. Lilly was quick to slip off her shoes and just dive into their bed. Logan jumped up onto the bed and laid at her side.

"The dog is in my spot girlie," Negan warned her.

"Yeah, well, he got here first so...Ill have to examine the case study of 'Finders Vs Keepers'," she smirked.

"You think you're so damn clever," he scoffed and moved into their bed, gently moving Logan down to their feet.

"Nah, I know I am," she said moving to lay on her stomach as he laid besides her on his back. "I've been really tired lately," she mused.

"That's because you wake up way to goddamn early to run and play with the dog," he informed her.

"True, I like my runs tho. Maybe Ill just start keeping Logan with me so he doesn't have to be kenneled all day."

"Yeah cause that's what that fuckin dog needs, you spoiling him more," Negan laughed.

"Jealous?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...fuckin...yeah!" he exclaimed, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. "I really don't like any males taking your attention away from me," he said, pushing his fingers thru her hair.

Lilly closed her eyes and smiled, "take solace in the fact there are are A LOT of things we can do together that Logan cannot," she told him.

Negan snorted, "yeah yeah," he smirked, his hands going under her shirt. "You know...you still kinda owe me for earlier," he said quirking an eyebrow.

"I seem to remember a tryst this afternoon in the storage room," she smiled.

"Yeah, but that was because I was pissed off...and still had an erection to deal with. It's really not fuckin comfortable," he told her with a grin.

"Aww, poor baby," she giggled and patted his head then laid her head back on his chest.

"Besides, it's not like I'm against our more...'romantic' intimate sessions. Those can be...quite nice," he said as he rubbed her back.

She said nothing.

Negan looked over to her face to find her dead asleep, he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't mind this either...tho you're a bit of a lard-ass," he grumbled.

"Im thinner than you, fat-ass," she grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Supply Run**

A month later. It was finally time for the monthly supply run. Negan was already out in the loading area with his men while Lilly was readying Logan who was gonna spend the day with Simon (who adored the pup tho he didn't like people to know that) so he wasn't cooped up all day. She was so so damned nervous and she really had to not show it. This had to be all new to her...tho that didn't stop her from rejecting her breakfast. After rinsing her mouth out, she leashed Logan and stepped outside where Simon was waiting.

She gave him a very parent-like list of instructions to which he just smiled to then she headed off to be with her husband..her heart thumping the entire time. He greeted her by grabbing her hand and pulling her in close, giving her a big kiss as he dipped her back some. When he pulled her back up she was blushing badly as his men/women cheered.

"Ready to go girlie?" he asked as he helped up into the large truck he was going to drive.

"More than ever," she smiled and got in then sat down.

He got into the driver's seat and with a pull chain the loud horn was honked...and they were off. The truck rumbled ahead of everyone, leading the way.

Lilly sat with her feet on the dash, her body (at least looking) relaxed as they drove along.

Negan reached over and put his hand warmly on her knee, rubbing it softly. "You look relaxed," he noted.

She shrugged a bit, "nothing to be very nervous about," she said, her hand moving to hold his, "besides, I've got you."

He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of her hand softly. "Just be wary because everyone you meet with try and pull at your heart-strings. We take tributes and for that they get protection from walker hoards and way nastier larger settlements that may want to hassle them...well, sometimes," he explained to her...looking to her for her reaction.

She just smiled and shrugged, "Sounds fair to me love," she mused simply.

He smiled then pursed his lips together some. "You know, all those fuckin months ago when I married you...and I hadn't dropped my wives yet, Simon said something that..really fuckin sold me on you being my only wife. He said, instead of having 7 wives who looked like they couldn't care rather you lived or died, why not have one single wife completely devoted to you while she fights at your side as your left-hand woman and people would know if anything happened to me...they would have to face Lilly's wrath," he said softly, squeezing her hand again. "I need you to be my fuckin left-hand woman Lilly. I don't like putting you in a certain mold but...I really fuckin need you to be my bad-ass wife with arm machete ready to go," he explained...then chuckled, "Harley Quinn to my Joker...which is funny because the first time I ever saw you I thought you were her," he said wistfully.

Lilly had to look down at her lap for a moment. Here she was gathering information to hopefully force him to change his ways with the settlements, in a way betraying him since she had been doing a lot of lying, and here he was asking her to back him up and wistfully reminiscing on their relationship. Lilly scooted close to him and slipped her head under his arm that held the wheel, her head on his chest...her favorite spot.

"Yeah...I can do that for you love, happily," she mewed softly, leaning her head up to kiss his cheek. "Mind if I cuddle you until we get there tho?" she asked softly.

"You know you don't have to ask," he told her and kissed her forehead quickly then went back to driving.

After a half an hour the convoy pulled up and the people of Alexandria assumed the position for the monthly tribute.

Negan smiled to Lilly, almost excited and kissed her lips passionately, his hand holding the back of her head. When he pulled away he licked at her lips, "Let's do this girlie," he growled happily..the idea of having his beloved wife by his side while doing this made him 'excited'.

As he hopped out, Lilly rolled her neck for a moment then put on a stern face as she checked her arm-weapon.

Daryl and Rick met with Negan and Lilly. Rick saw Lilly and looked Daryl, giving him a silent signal to not let Negan know they knew each other 'well'. Lilly had sent them a bit of food awhile back with a note to remind them to hide 'Frank' during the runs until this all was settled. The best way to hide him was to actually do so...while pretending he was dead. He had a grave and his family acted very forlorn.

"It's about that time!" Negan said with a big smile, swinging Lucille onto his shoulder.

"We got everything ready in the loading area," Rick said simply.

"What? No 'How are you?', no 'Who is that beautiful bad-ass on your arm?' and I don't mean Lucille," he laughed and pulled Lilly close. "This here is Lilabet..Lilly to her friends. The one woman who beat yours truly down so damn-ass well that I dropped 7 wives and married her and her only," he said proudly. "Hell...she did what you and your little town just couldn't do...and that is get me to my knees," he said merrily.

Lilly looked down for a moment, she hated this so much...because she knew how proud of her he was and how much he loved her...but using his love for her to insult the others pissed her off some.

She lifted her head and gave the men a polite smile, "Hello, its nice to meet you," she said warmly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Rick said tipping his hat. Daryl nodded to her silently.

"This is Rick and Daryl. Aka Rick, the prick who don't know shit and Daryl..well, he's your basic redneck," Negan smirked. "Why don't you two show her around?" he suggested, "You see Lilly, these are two fine men with hearts of gold, they won't lay a finger on you, plus I know if they do..said fingers will get sliced off THEN they'll met Lucille," he said like a happy child. He kissed her forehead, "I'll be watching the sorting process," he laughed and headed into the the loading center.

Lilly looked to Rick and Daryl and they turned to take a little walk.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You know...for someone who is as obviously smart and capable as you are...I really don't freakin' see how you've found anything in him to 'love'," Daryl remarked.

Lilly sighed a bit and looked down as they walked along the path. "Like I said, we see completely different sides of him. You don't get to see what I'm privy to. You weren't there as we actually fell in love and how we fought to make things work between us. You're not there when he beams proudly as I work with him to make Sanctuary a better place...but I'm going to make the Settlements a better place too...I promise. I'll try my damndest," she told them.

"But you have to know what kind of man he is," Rick said.

She nodded, "You're right and for awhile I ignored it. I turned my head as he cruelly punished people for varying degrees of mistakes and crimes but now he comes to me when figuring out punishments and we try to find middle ground. Most of it is his show-boating nature but..yes, he can be a cruel son-of-a-bitch but...he has a heart, he really does. I just wish I could bring it out more," she tried to explain to them.

Rick shook his head, "That would be nice, meanwhile, we're starving."

"Look, I don't have to help you and to be honest, I don't like going behind my husbands back...but what I really don't like are sly little remarks like that. I know things are horrid here and in the other settlements but do you really think I should just go to him and read him the riot act? Yes, he listens to me but he's also very stubborn and set in his ways so I need to approach this whole thing gently. If he thinks I'm going behind his back...well, I don't know what would happen to me in that scenario...but I know you'll all end up splattered on his bat," she told them sternly.

Rick took off his hat for a moment and rubbed his head in frustration, "I know...I know Lilly and I'm sorry. I don't like putting you in this position.."

"I know, I'm the only thing you have...I get it. In between working on him, Ill try to deliver more supplies to you that you can send to the other settlements," she said.

"Weapons?" Daryl asked, hoping for his crossbow back.

"No..no way. He'll know those are missing. I suggest finding weapons of your own and hiding them very well. I know his men do searches every time they are here but..you need to create some kind of hidden spot you can stow-away things in," she suggested.

They walked for another ten minutes before heading to the loading area where Negan's men were.

"Ah, there they are. I hope they showed around this quaint little town," Negan said, putting an arm around her warmly.

"It's a lovely town," Lilly mewed.

Rick and Daryl watched Negan's men 'divide' up the goods, the looks on their faces growing more and more upset, especially once they started to sort the food.

Rick shook his head, "Oh come the fuck on! You cannot expect us to be able to live and scavenge for you with that little food!" he exclaimed.

"Aw, I think we're actually being generous this month. We could be a little less fucking generous if you'd like," he said warningly.

Lilly wanted to interject but she didn't know about correcting Negan in front of everyone. So she held back, hating everything about this...watching as her husband made it so these people were constantly near starvation and she just had to sit back and let it happen for now.

"Generous? I've been having to give my meals to Carl so he can eat properly," Rick said, steaming with anger.

"Hell Rick, you know...I like the boy. If you can't provide for him then I'm sure the wife and I can give him a damned good life," he told him with that smile of his, hugging Lilly closer to his side.

Rick gritted his teeth and reached for his gun holster...only to grip at nothing, remembering Negan had taken all their weapons.

Negan laughed almost evilly and started to walk towards him with the round end of his bat pointing at him. "Did you just grab for your non-existent weapon there Ricky-boy? he asked...then frowned very seriously. "I don't take lightly to that sort of thing," he said, his hand around Lucille tightening.

Lilly acted quickly and clicked the lever that let her blade slide out from its sheath. She rushed over to Rick and put the blade against his neck. "Don't you ever...EVER...reach for a weapon, there or not, when in my husbands presence," she growled, pushing Rick up against a wall.

Negan stepped up behind her quietly, making obscene gestures at Rick behind her back.

Rick took a soft breath and put his hands up, Lilly back off slowly, unsheathing her weapon. Moving away from them, Rick looked back to Lilly with a frown. She turned around to find Negan behind her.

"Sorry about that love," she mused softly.

Negan only grinned big, pulled her close and kissed her hard. When he pulled away his lips were just touching hers. "I could bend you over and fuck you right here in front of everyone for that. That was so so..." he leaned back, taking her with him, "Hot!" he laughed.

Lilly couldn't help it, she laughed and was a bit turned on hearing him talk to her like that. "Good to know, I may have to keep it up and see if you take me up on that offer," she chuckled, kissing his lips sweetly. "I was worried I had...you know, just cut you down in size," she admitted in a soft voice.

Negan shook his head and lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Having my wife threaten another man with a blade because he sassed me? Any man who finds that emasculating is a damned fucking idiot," he said seriously and kissed his lips again.

Hearing things like that, knowing he actually thought of her like an equal..a partner and not just 'the little woman', is what made all of this so damned hard.

Before too long the whole thing finished up and Negan and his men headed back to their trucks. As he climbed into his truck, Negan looked to Rick, "Think about that offer I spoke of...about Carl," he winked to him and climbed in with a laugh.

Lilly pursed her lips, gave Rick and Daryl a looked before she climbed into the truck and shut the door.

Honking the horn, Negan gave them a wave and the convoy was off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

It took another 4 hours, but the supply run finished and they returned home. The convoy pulled in and the officers and civilians got ready to help unload everything.

Lilly and Negan got out and he was quick to slip an arm around her waist.

"Okay you bastards, get this shit done, I got more important things to...tend to," he announced, making his men laugh as the two headed to their deluxe apartment. The two were quick to change into some more comfortable clothes...even Negan tired of that warm leather jacket and scarf, they were damned hot at times.

Lilly moved to lay back on her bed, happy to be able to stretch out from being in the truck all day and Negan moved overtop of her some, his chin resting on her stomach, he himself enjoying Simon still babysitting Logan.

"So...what did you think of our little adventure today?" he asked softly, pushing her shirt up so his fingers could trace along her bellybutton.

"It was...educational," she mused, opening her closed-relaxed eyes for him.

"Are you...okay with everything?" he asked, looking up to her.

"Of course," she told him with a smile.

He gave her a look then blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her laugh and move spastically for a moment. "Liar," he smirked.

"Maybe but...its your 'thing' Negan, I don't think I should see it done once and start giving you notes," she shrugged.

"I want to hear your thoughts on it," he told her. "When I said you are me but with a nicer ass...I well as fuckin meant it," he added.

She sighed a bit, "I just don't want to pick apart your work, love," she said gently.

"Shut up and tell me what you think," he chuckled.

Lilly snorted a bit and shook her head some. "Okay..well, I do think you take too much from the settlements. I can't imagine how hard it is for them to survive on what you leave them. Im not sure about how I feel about them not having weapons either but I can understand why you'd take them away...tho if you are going to keep that up I'd like to see more protection. You know..actual protection" she said then looked to him, his expression unchanged. "I don't know Negan, if you're going to expect them to scavenge for Sanctuary at the rate they are...they need a bigger piece of the pie," she explained to him in a gentle voice.

Negan smiled, "I knew you'd say that, its actually nice to hear someone say that without pissing their pants," he smiled and kissed her tummy. "My way works you know? It keeps Sanctuary going as it is. Would you stop all that for some sense of 'kindness'" he asked and quirked an eyebrow, "Or does that big ole heart of yours just love everyone?," he ask growling against her tummy playfully.

Chuckling and squirming some, she nodded, "It's true, your way does work...but for how long Negan? It's cliched but you cannot discount the underdogs..the human spirit. Do you think it's just going to be like this forever? They're going to come together and they'll keep doing so until they've won...and you...you might lose everything," she sighed.

"Well shit girlie, of course they will. I'm counting' on it," he smirked. When he saw her not to pleased face, he rested his chin on her stomach lightly. "Granted, a giant battle doesn't seem all that thrilling anymore now that I have you," he said honestly. "You could whip all their asses single-handedly..I know that for a fuckin fact," he grinned up to her.

"You would say that if Godzilla showed up."

"Aim for his feet and you got him," he smirked and rested the side of his face on her stomach, relaxing some.

Lilly reached down and pushed her fingers thru her hair like he did to her constantly. "I just don't want you to think I'm trying to completely change you and everything you do," she said gently. Part of that was true, there were some bits of his personality she adored...she just hope she could part that from his more...devious side. Also, there was things he thought of, when it came to running the more successful parts of Sanctuary, that were brilliant. She just wanted to tap into that part of him.

"Girlie, with your help you got this place running like a well-oiled machine all while you shrink-it up," he teased, "there's nothing you'd say that I wouldn't take into consideration," he said earnestly.

Lilly smiled warmly, damn he was good at getting her heart beating pretty damn quickly.

"Do you think I'm...'evil'?" he asked out of the blue.

She blinked and looked to him, "I...well, I think you can be. When you're at your least worst...you're just kind of an asshole," she smirked..but then sighed. "But when you're at your very worst, yeah, you're evil."

"But you married me anyways," he noted.

Lilly shrugged, "I'm attracted to the good things about you. 'Cognitive dissonance', the state of having inconsistent thoughts, beliefs or attitudes, especially as relating to behavioral decisions and attitude change," she told him.

"You're showing off again," he muttered, kissing along her stomach.

"Maybe but its a real psychology term. It simple terms : I see you being you...the 'bad' you..and I ignore it for my own selfish reasons...ie - being in love," she smiled to him warmly. "I do it because I see a whole different side of you so...your other side is of no consequence to me. But people can only be dissonant for so long until ones own morals and values start sneaking back in. I strive for a certain type of world, you don't fit into it sadly, so I take what does work for me and pretty much pretend that...its who you are completely. Then, I try to justify it but in reality, I cannot."

"Damn...you're smart. All that...nerd-shit doesn't mean you don't actually..love me does it?" he asked, that last bit coming out almost worried.

"Nah. If you didn't have a good side and I made it up completely...then what you just asked would be the truth. What Im really doing is expanding the parts of you I like."

"When I see parts of you I like, I 'expand'," he said wiggling his eyebrows as he looked up to her.

"That was a shitty joke and you know it," she laughed, moving to lay down.

He climbed overtop of her, his forearms keeping him up so he his weight was laying on her. "Do you want me to change?" he asked.

"Love, only you can want that. My only thoughts on it is this. I think you can be yourself but shift your energy into a different arena. If you gave the settlements more of what they found and actually helped them make more of themselves like you do for Sanctuary...people would know you as the man who grew multiple settlements into real towns and cities. Instead of the Dictator that just cleans them out," she mused. "Its just..deciding on how you want to be known. An Iron-fist can be useful...but not all the time."

"You make a guy wanna think about things, you know that?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm not that good."

"I think you are and you've done a lot here to make things better for all of us. Its one of the things that drew me to you...you have different ideas and thought processes...I wanted to tap into that," he said.

"Oh so you're using me for my big brains?" she asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well..that...and these," he said grabbing her breast. "And this," he said slipping his hands under her and grabbed her butt. "If I showed you want else...well fuck, I might as well get naked," he grinned.

"You should do that."

"Do what?"

"Get naked, lets go!" she grinned and started to undress.

"Oh you bitch, you're not beating me this time!" he told her, picking her up and tossing her lightly on the bed in order to slow her down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

3 months pass.

Negan trusted Lilly's instincts, more than his own at times. Her having an understanding of human behavior made him think she was right about most things. He started to think; what would happen if the settlements got together and decided to fight back? What if they drew more people to their cause? Rick was a helluva speaker, there's a reason people follow him. Sanctuary was just a couple of hundred (or so) men/women and he knew the Settlements had to be stashing weapons and food, he just knew it. This notion began to overtake his mind and it was driving him crazy. He could lose everything, more importantly, Lilly could end up hurt...tortured...or even dead.

So, he started to lessen his grip on the settlements. At first it was just letting them keep more food (hell, it was food that was actually going bad and Sanctuary was throwing away) but then surprisingly...he let them keep a couple of weapons. Not a lot...but some so along with actual protection of the settlements, they could protect themselves.

Of course at first the settlements were suspicious but when Negan kept up the goodwill, they figured Lilly must've been at work. They actually were glad to go and look for supplies as long Negan sent them protection and help building fences and walls.

But there was discontent amongst Negan's officers. They did not like this new model of work/living. They were getting less (it wasn't much less but people got used to certain things) and they were getting angry. What they didn't know was that Simon was keeping track of the officers and their anger...and the 'plans' they were forming. He found Negan alone in his 'apartment' one evening.

"We need to talk, its important," Simon told him.

Negan was at the stove fixing dinner for him and Lilly. It was their anniversary and he was going to celebrate it with his wife by spoiling her after a long day/evening of work.

"Important enough to interrupt my anniversary?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Simon said very solemnly.

Negan saw the look in his eyes, "Well shit dude, let it out."

"Your officers...they are pissed with the way you've been running things. They are planning of coup of sorts and they don't care if it ends up bloody."

Negan put the wooden spoon he was using to stir his spaghetti sauce and growled, "They think they can do that huh?" he asked and grabbed Lucille.

"Negan, no...they have weapons and they are way more than us and Lilly," Simon warned him. "Negan..." he took a breath, "their target is Lilly herself. They blame her for the change in your attitude and behavior. They're planning on getting rid of her to make you 'right' again," he told him.

Negans hand tighten around Lucille, the wood squeaking some as he barely contained his rage. "And I can't go down there and bust heads, why?" he said growling again.

"Because us two cannot protect her against hundreds or so armed Officers," he reminded him.

Negan put Lucille down and put a hand to his forehead, his mind racing.

"Well then...I guess its time to show Lilly what ole Negan is really about then," he smirked, patting his friend's shoulder, "Keep an eye out for her, I need to talk to some buds of mine," he said and left his home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Negan returned and made sure to looked 'relaxed' and went back to cooking. Lilly walked in a few moments later, she looked to her husband in surprise as he had lit candles, set the table and even found some flowers to put into a vase.

"What's going on?" she asked as she greet Logan and kissed his little face.

"Oh come on, you're a chick, you have to know," he said.

Lilly thought for a few silent moments then her eyes went wide. "Oh shit, our one year? Jesus that went by fast," she chuckled and sat down at the nicely decorated table.

"Yeah...pretty damn good year huh?" he asked serving them each a bit of food then sat down. "I uhh...want to say something first before we eat," he cleared his throat.

Lilly smiled and listened intently, thinking that maybe they were going to renew their vows and she could have a proper wedding this time around.

"We both know that you being my wife has been the best for me and Sanctuary...and I think its time we...well, admit what this was and cut our losses," he said with no emotion in his voice.

Lilly was all smiles but it quickly faded. "Huh?"

"I'll be honest Lilly, I needed you to give me some credibility, show the Settlements I wasn't 'heartless' and give them a little hope...but now after a year I should show them I can rebuild after us breaking up. So...I've arranged for you to stay in Alexandria...don't worry, they'll treat you and Logan like royalty there," he said with a laugh.

Lilly just sat there as he got out and went into the bedroom to bring out the bags of her things he had packed. Logans things were set to go as well. He saw her forlorn face and patted her shoulder, Simon walked in with some others and started to take her things away to a jeep that was waiting downstairs. "Hey, its alright. It was a fun year tho right? The sex was damn good," he smirked and started to push her towards the door after putting Logan (in his kennel) in her hand. She stopped at the door and put the kennel down so she could turn towards him.

Just when he thought she was going to cry or demand a better explanation, she knocked him to the floor with a solid punch to the jaw...then gave him a firm kick to the stomach for good measure. Without anything, she took off her ring and dropped it in front of his face...then picked up the kennel and left for the jeep that soon zoomed away.

Simon stepped in a few minutes later and helped his friend up. Negan looked to him and Simon just patted his shoulder.

"It had to be done, you know that, I know that," Simon said simply and moved him to sit down so he could get some ice.

Negan looked to the ring now in his hand and wondered if he had done the 'right' thing. This hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

 **Alexandria.**

Daryl was waiting for Lilly outside when the jeep pulled up. Since the driver just shooed her away, Daryl quickly moved to pick up her things and take her to a nice house she could call her own. Once inside he put down Logan's kennel and let him run around when she came out of her bedroom after setting her things down.

The two looked to each other and she just crumbled into tears and sobs. Daryl was quick to wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly with a saddened frown on his face...consoling her without either of them saying a word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 :**

3 months later. The day after a supply run. With everything back to normal at Sanctuary, the officers were once again happy with their leader...but he was not happy, at all. He went thru the motions and cracked jokes here and there but, inside, he was an empty man.

He walked into his loading zone to find his officers looking like they were readying to drive to an attack somewhere.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he asked them loudly.

"Oh, those dicks at Alexandria were acting up bad yesterday so we'd thought it would be best to knock em down a few pegs. We'd thought you'd appreciate the initiative," one of them said.

Negan just nodded and looked to Simon who was walking in from the radio room.

"And where the fuck were you?" he asked.

"I was in the other room, the radio room," he said with inflection in his voice, giving him a look.

Negan nodded, "Fine. You stay here with the civilians," he said also with inflection then headed to drive off with his men.

Before too long they were in Alexandria...Lilly, Rick and Daryl came up to the jeeps that pulled up.

Negan jumped out, putting on his famous smile and whistled as he walked over to them. He looked up and saw Lilly, he froze, his heart dropped deep into his shoes. His stomach turned both with excited and a deep sickness.

She had a noticeable swollen belly. Lilly was pregnant? he asked himself, his heart finally starting to race. She would of shown earlier but she had found out THEIR child was being carried high within her womb. Negan cleared the look on his face and put his smile back on. The smile was fake though.

"A lil birdie told me you three have been causing a shit-ton of trouble. I expected this from you Lilly...a woman fucking scorned and all but, Rick? Daryl? You know better," he said with a smirk.

He came up to Lilly, towering over her some. Reaching forward he put a warm hand on her stomach, "you were keeping a secret from me huh?" he asked with a mean laugh.

She slapped his hand away then spat in his face, but remained quiet.

Chuckling, he wiped her spit off his face then turned to his men. "The leaders are coming back with us...time to show them some of the hospitality they've shown us!" he exclaimed, his men cheering.

The three were grabbed as the town watched in horror and put into the jeeps...driving off to an unknown future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Back at Sanctuary the 3 'troublemakers' were put into cells. Negan and his men stood outside of them, discussing things.

"Of course we don't want them dead anytime soon. So..2 meals a day, some water, if you're going to beat on em, make sure they don't bleed out. As for Lilly...leave her to me," he smirked. "I'll go check in on them," he grinned and headed into the first cell.

"Jesus Negan, your men are dicks," Rick said licking the blood from his lip.

"Sorry about that, I have to keep up some appearances," he smirked. "Why didn't you tell me about Lilly?" he asked.

"We didn't even know until recently, she thought she was just gaining weight until our doctor checked her out," he explained.

"Well this shit is just fuckin peachy," he grumbled. "Look, Simon has the civilians armed and waiting in the wings. When the time is just fuckin right, we'll cut them down. I'm real fuckin tired of all this initiative my officers are taking," he growled some. "I've told them to go easy on the ass-beatings but...it's all I can do," he explained.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just keep Lilly safe," he told him.

"Yeah..." Negan said, moving out of his cell and into Lilly's.

She was curled up on the floor with the pillow they gave her so 'nicely'. He shut the door behind him and knelt down infront of her. The urge to stroke her hair and tell her it would be alright hit him hard.

"Are you okay? I can probably talk the men into making you a bit more comfortable," he said.

Lilly looked to him then turned around, laying facing away from him, not saying a word.

Sighing, he stood up then left. Outside the cells, the men were celebrating their capture of the Alexandria Leaders, Negan faked happiness while he nursed a drink as his men drank merrily.

This wasn't good, they were too excited and he knew it. They had that same look in their eyes he would get when someone was about to meet Lucille. They were going to kill the men..maybe even Lilly, he didn't know.

Negan managed to calm his men down for the evening and eventually everyone headed for bed. He stuck around tho, that way he could sneak into Lilly's cell sometime around 11 pm. She was sitting up with her knees pulled to her chest...well as much as she could considering her belly. He sat down across from her against the door.

"When were you going to tell me Lilly?" he asked softly.

She frowned at him, "I wasn't. It's bad enough that abortions are equivalent of back alley coat hangers these days but now I get to raise a tiny person that will constantly remind me of you," she said growling.

"So you were just going to not tell me that I had a child?" he asked.

"Yup! Do you REALLY think I was gonna grab a radio and tell you? Ask you to set up a baby shower for me? Invite you to the birth? You have to be fuckin kidding me," she rolled her eyes.

"That's MY child Lilly, I have rights," he said importantly..tho he was sort of surprised at himself for saying that...and he meant it.

"Direct me to a courthouse and we'll get lawyers," she said deadpan. "And since when did you start fuckin caring for anyone but yourself?!" she asked him.

She got him there, he dropped his head and did not answer her.

"I can't fucking believe you. You wait until our one year anniversary, drop a bomb on me saying that you never loved me and you kick me out of our home along with my dog...then have one of your men drop me off miles away. Now you're gonna try and be civil and act like you care about MY child?" she asked with a venom in her voice. Lilly took a breath and tried to keep her emotions in control but tears fell nonetheless. "For a year I thought I had tapped into the tiny bit of humanity and love that you had left in you but it was all a lie...and my biggest fear about you came true. Which is that you have no redeeming qualities within you. You're just a heartless, soulless, bastard..." she whimpered wiping her face. "Even worse? I fell for the lie that you pretended you were," she sighed.

Negan just sat back, letting her get months of emotions out and at this point, he knew he could say nothing that would mean anything to her. His heart broke but he knew this was how it had to be.

"Please go Negan, I need to go back to trying to calm down about worrying if my and MY child's life is in danger instead of worrying about how you feel on all this," she said shaking her head.

Frowning he stood up, "Lilly. I'm a monster and I know it..but I won't let anything happen to you or -our- child," he said softly then left.

He headed to bed, took a few sleeping pills because he knew sleep would not come easy tonight and laid in bed. Even after the few months she had been gone...he still looked to the empty spot where she used to lay longingly. But, what he did had to be done.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

The next morning Negan was awakened by a good amount of noise outside the windows of his room. Getting up quickly he got dressed with amazing speed, grabbed Lucille and headed downstairs. When he made it outside, he found Simon looking upon everything with some horror. He walked up to him and soon Negan's face matched Simons.

"Holy cock-fucking shit. They're building a hangman's platform," Negan said in awe. He suddenly got a mean scowl on his face and walked up to the men working to build the platform. "Excuse the FUCK out of me!" he yelled getting their attention all at once. "I do not remember okaying this!" he growled loudly.

"We'd figure we'd get this over with, let some other shitheads run Alexandria," one of them said jumping down to walk to Negan. "We wouldn't do anything we didn't think you'd want done. Hell, we even built all this to put on a show! The civilians get to watch as you show what happens to people who act like the leaders have," the man said, obviously the leader of this whole thing.

A slow smirk came over Negans lips and he nodded some. "Hmm, I do like initiative even if I do like my ways of doing thing.." he said...only to swing his bat at the mans head, crushing it easy. The man fell and he bashed his head until it was nothing but a splatter. The other men watched in fear as Negan stopped and pulled up, standing straight with a smile. Negan did well in reminding his people who, in fact, was in charge here. Since it was only one man who everyone else even knew was taking a lot of liberties..none of the other officers thought anything of it.

"Do continue men! Lets do this!" he laughed, the men cheering as he walked back over to Simon. "I hope you've already made some...calls," he said softly.

Simon nodded silently.

An hour passed and a few of his men walked Rick and Daryl to their soon-to-be deaths while Negan kept a firm arm around Leila...keeping her very close to him as they stood in front of the platform. Behind them were the civilians...quiet and trying not to look at the scene in front of them. Rick and Daryl stood on the part of the platform where it would collapse, their necks in the nooses.

Negan smiled widely, "Well done well fucking done," he laughed, walking toward the platform..keeping Lilly close to him. He turned around to face the civilians. "This is what happens when you decided to fuck with me and my men for too long. After everything I've done for the three...Im repaid with snide remarks and fighting. This shit is gonna stop and hopefully...this will prove it," he said. His hand crawled up the arm he was holding some as he continued to speak until he felt something. "The fuck...?" he mused.

Lilly suddenly threw an elbow right into his ribcage, knocking the air out of him as he feel to his knees. Before Negan could say anything, the sharp point of her arm machete was pointed right to his forehead. He looked to her with surprise and she had nothing but rage in her eyes. Behind him he heard a gun click.

"Don't. Move." Simon warned him.

Quickly multiple gun clicks were heard, the civilians letting his men know they were are armed.

Negan laughed, "Bravo. Brav-Fucking-O! Look at you creating this little coup, you and Simon huh? That's just grand," he laughed more as his men stood frozen, their hands on their guns.

The man at the lever of the platform pulled it out of defiance, he was shot by Simon...and the war started. Luckily the platform and everything about it was made shittly. As Rick and Daryl dropped, they weren't killed right away...they suffered in their bounds.

Lilly kicked Negan in the chin then her and Simon rushed over to them, putting their feet on their shoulders to stop them from choking.

The civilians rushed to Negan's men, gunshots fired by the hundreds. A civilian quickly climbed up the platform to release Rick and Daryl and someone threw them their favored weapons.

Negan got up rubbing his chin sorely, "Oh she's gonna owe me big time," he said, swinging his bat and cracking the skull of one of his men...unknowingly to the others.

He watched as jeeps and trucks suddenly piled into the area, people and leaders from the other settlements and started attacking Negan's men.

He grinned, "Oh, I love a good battle."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : The Battle**

Negan turned to find Lilly fighting the hell out of the men even with her 6 month pregnant tummy. "God I love her," he chuckled and headed over to her, bashing heads on the way. Now in close vicinity of Lilly, his men started to notice their traitorous 'leader' and slowly got to crowding around them. They both noticed this. "Back to back! Now!" he told her as the men moved in.

Lilly moved to firmly put her back against his, fighting off their would be attackers. Just as they finished them off, Negan turned to congratulate her but she turned as well and held her blade to his throat.

Negan waved his hands as she forced him to his knees, the point of the blade nicking a small hole in his neck so it bleed. "Lilly Lilly! You do NOT understand.." he managed to squeak out.

Rick, Daryl and Simon caught wind of this and rushed over to her.

"This was all his plan!" Rick exclaimed to her.

"Everything!" Daryl added. "He's an asshole but all this was to protect you!"

"He made you leave so you wouldn't get hurt. He had to do it Lilly..those things he said he never meant, he just had to make you left so he could get things ready and you were safe," Simon told her.

Lilly looked to the men then to Negan, angry tears in her eyes. Growling and frustrated, she kicked him in the chin again.

Negan fell but stood up, "Stop kicking me in the fucking chin!" he yelled at her.

Re-sheathing her blade she threw her arms around him tightly, he smiled...tho it hurt...literally, and held her as tight as she could to his body.

"You impossible fucking asshole," she whimpered, sniffling then cried a bit into his neck.

"Yeah..true, but I'm your impossible fucking asshole," he laughed and kissed her temple.

Logan ran in, he had been part of the action...someone's shirt in between his teeth as he licked on Negan's hand.

Rick Daryl and Simon chuckled as they moved away to make sure everyone was 'dead'.

Unbeknownst to them, the now shirtless man Logan was chasing rushed up behind Lilly, pulled her way to face him and kicked her right in the stomach.

Lilly fell back with an oomph!

Logan growled and dove for the man's neck and Rick-Daryl-and Simon ran back over to beat the living shit out of the man.

Crying out, Negan rushed over to her and picked her up. "Where the fuck is Carson?!" he yelled out. Carson jumped up and motioned for them to rush over to his infirmary. Negan laid Lilly down on the bed as Carson powered up an ultrasound machine they had managed to find and get working again. He was about to scan her belly for injuries when he noticed her bleeding vaginally. Carson rushed getting those scans. "That kick started premature labor," he said and quickly put an IV into her arm. "Im pushing magnesium and ativan to calm her and stop the contractions," he said as he did so.

Negan kept his hand holding hers as he sat down next to her. "It better fucking work...I swear to fucking cocksucking god if that man isn't dead already I'm going to torture him for a very long time," he growled.

Lilly breathed calmly, "Negan...not now, please," she whimpered, fear in her eyes.

Negan calmed some and kissed her forehead, quieting down for now as Carson did his work.

Carson looked over the scans as closely he could, even using a magnifying glass. "Okay...there appears to be no damage to the fetus or the placenta. We may just have the body reacting...which it does in this manner and superficial bleeding," he told him. He then sighed and sat down on the other side of Lilly. "As a doctor it is my job to tell you what any and all outcomes could happen," he said gently.

Lilly nodded, "Go ahead Doc, I don't want to be surprised," she said.

Negan didn't want to hear this but stayed and hung his head down.

"If born right now, at 28 weeks, your child will be staying here for long term in the incubator we have. There's an 80% chance the child will survive the first year. 90% at 27 weeks. BUT, 25% of those children have serious lasting disabilities, some have jut minor learning and behavioral problems. We have an amazing amount of technology here considering the times we live in now but...even with those hopeful numbers we may not have enough to keep your child alive. It will be a lot of time just watching the child, do you understand?" he asked.

Lilly nodded, a few tears dropped from her eyes, "Yeah Doc, thanks," she mused softly.

Carson left. Negan was mad, not just at the situation but for the third time in his life he could not just fix something with strength or cunning. Unable to process, he just laid his head on her chest. Just like with Lucille, there was nothing he could do, things were the way they were and he was helpless against it.

Lilly kissed the top of her head, "We'll be okay," she told him tho most of her didn't mean it...as she didn't know what the future held.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Making Up**

2 hours passed. Due to stress, Lilly and Negan fell asleep, his head still on her chest tho his face were enjoying her growing breast. Rick and Daryl had joined them and fell asleep in their chairs. Simon helped the civilians burn the bodies of their enemies and bury the ones of the friends they lost. Meanwhile, everyone hoped for the 'family'.

The Doctor came in and checked on her progress quietly. He suddenly smiled.

"Everyone wake up," he called out to them. "The fetus is just fine," he said with wand in hand to check her belly. "The bleeding has stopped, the contractions have stopped and the little one's heartbeat is strong. Hear for yourselves," he said, flipping a switch on the ultrasound. Everyone got happily quiet as the sound of a fast little heartbeat filled their ears. Lilly shed some happy tears while Rick smiled wistfully.

"That's just how Carl's heart sounded," he mewed.

"Well...that makes sense..since youre having a little boy Lilly and Negan," Carson told them with a warm smile.

Negan finally lifted his head from her chest, smiling big, "Holy shit. A boy? A fucking boy?!" Negan said standing up, his chest out and proud as he walked about like the cock of the walk. "Ya hear that? Ole Negan is having a boy, a little heir to his Kingdom...not that a little girl couldn't kick ass...but a boy!" he said to the others who were barely concealing laughs. He turned and pointed to Lilly, "We're naming him Negan Jr and Im gonna find him a little leather jacket-"

"Oh my god shut up Negan," Lilly complained with a smirk.

Negan shook his head, "Oh no, your little pregnant ass is gonna let me gloat about this. Ill be right back," he said and headed out of the room.

"Even when he's 'nice' and 'happy' he is still a giant asshole. How the fuck do you stand that?" Daryl asked her with a small smile.

Lilly shrugged, "What do you think attracted me to him in the first place ?" she asked with a grin.

Negan came back in a few moments later, a box of fine cigars in his hand. "Gentleman, you will be fucking joining me in a celebration. Let's go," he told them and stepped out, grabbing Simon on the way.

The men stood up, looking to Lilly.

"Hey...this may be the turn around you've been wanting for. You cannot deny his ability to organize and get things done. Just go and try to make goodwill," she told them.

Agreeing, they headed outside with Negan and Simon and soon the 4 we're enjoying the cigars. They were all quiet for awhile as everything sunk in. Negan had his wife back and now he had a son on the way...and he was amazed about how he felt about it all. Rick and Daryl were surprised that they helped their sworn enemy...a man who killed 2 of their people...help kill his own men and protect his wife.

Rick sighed out some smoke, "So..does anything change after this?" he asked looking over to Negan.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Negan asked.

"I don't know Negan. Christ, we just helped you take down your men who were about to kill you and Lilly, protected Lilly for months and almost got ourselves hung in the process...is anything going to change after this?" Rick asked again.

"Hey, I was nice to you," Negan interjected.

"Yeah because you wanted something," Daryl retorted. "Just tell us now if shit is going back to the way it was," he said shaking his head.

Negan frowned and concentrated on his cigar for a few moments. "So ya'll just want me to sit the fuck down and let ya'll govern yourself?" he asked them.

Rick looked to Daryl then back to Negan.

"Actually no. The settlements and Sanctuary are way too close to each other to think about fighting over land and things we've scavenged. We should work together...with you leading us all...along side the other heads of the settlements. You are good at what you do, we all know that," Rick told him.

Negan smirked, "I told ya'll you all loved me," he scoffed.

"Jesus..shut up man. For once in your life just shut the fuck up. Think about shit for once," Daryl said annoyed at his constant arrogance.

"You are really no fun Daryl," Negan told him. "But you know...that doesn't too bad. It would be nice to not have to fight with you assholes anymore," he mused.

Rick walked over to stand in front of him. "Then do we have a deal. All of us work together. You and Lilly, myself and Daryl, Ezekiel, and Maggie at Hilltop?" he asked stuck his hand out.

Negan looked to the man for a few moment. Just when Rick was about to take his hand back, Negan shook his firmly. "Ya got yourself a deal," he said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Rick said shaking his hand back firmly.

Negan handed Simon the rest of his cigar to take care of, "Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't seen the wife in 3 months," he smirked and headed back inside.

Lilly was resting comfortably and rubbing her swollen belly when she noticed her husband walk in..and he walked right to her, his hand held the back of her head and he kissed her, hard. Lilly let out a squeak and as much as she wanted to be mad...she soon fell into line and kissed him back lovingly.

Negan pulled away, his nose against hers as he reached down to rub her belly. "I really..really missed you girlie."

She smiled...then suddenly frowned and started slapping and punching at his shoulders and chest. "You asshole! You giant stupid asshole! What the fuck what you were doing with that gotdamn plan of yours?!" she yelled.

"Ow! Godamnit! Stop, Stop that!" he said and backed away. Negan straightened his jacket and hair and sat down next to her. "Lilly, this wasn't just one or two men pissed off, it was ALL of my officers...and they wanted you dead. They were gonna off me, the fuckers, if I didn't do something about it," he tried to explain.

"Oh, yeah because I totally cant fight, or plan, or kill..I'm just a helpless preggo," she frowned.

"Hey, you ending up being pregnant reaffirms my idea was the best was to go," he said assuredly.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't like feeling like shit and I felt like shit for 3 months while wondering if there was any safe way to have a damned abortion. I also don't like not being informed, why couldn't you just tell me?" she asked.

"I had to make you believe it all. You had to be just as pissed off or they would of seen right thru you," he said.

Lilly huffed, "I hate it when you make sense," she said.

Negan reached over and ran his fingers thru her hair, making her melt instantly while rubbing her tummy. "Forgive me?" he asked.

"...Yeah, fine," she said, trying not to smile.

Smirking, he leaned over her and kissed her lips softly. She kissed him back sweetly then lifted her head to rub her nose against his.

"I missed you, please don't ever pretend to not love me, I couldn't take it again," she whimpered.

"Girlie, I fuckin love you but I'll pretend whatever I want to keep you...and our child safe," he told her honestly.

She couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Fine." Lilly sighed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her for a moment. "When did you become a kid person? You being a kid person for a long time meant you let them live," she asked curiously. "Hell, you have nearly ten wives...none of them ever got pregnant."

Negan sighed a bit himself and sat back down. He rubbed his face tiredly, he had not been prepared to let anyone on this bit of information. "Shit girlie...I like kids, I do. Hell, I coached kids sports before all this shit went down. Lucille and I..." he looked to his wife, "we tried for a long-ass time. Just when we thought we had made a breakthrough...she was diagnosed with cancer and it shot that idea all to hell," he told her. "You know this, I made the wives take near weekly pregnancy tests even tho I forced them to take birth control." He leaned into kiss her forehead then pulled back some, "I was afraid if any of them ended up pregnant...I'd actually fall in love with them," he said, chuckling ruefully at his past bastard-ways.

Her heart broke for him and she turned to lay on her side. Smiling a bit she reached out to poke at his face, "You maaaaaaaarrrried meeeeee and got meeeeee pregnaaaaantttt...and now you looooooove me moooooooreeeeee," she teased him.

Holding back a smirk he slapped her hand away gently. "Yeah so what if I do?"

She went back to poking at his face, "Aaaaaand now you're kiiiiiinddddda a gooooooooood guyyyyyyy...but still a big ole jaaaaaackaaaaaaaas," she laughed.

He caught the poking finger and kissed the tip, "you think you're so damn funny."

"Yeah I do, its a gift," she smirked and pulled back her hand.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : Back to Normal?**

3 months later.

It had been a warm June but to keep everyone comfortable Negan sent out multiple search teams to find portable A/C units to put into every household, at least one. His ended up going into his bedroom where his overdue wife was on bedrest...and not happy.

But, even with her in bed the two worked hard for the sake of Sanctuary and the other settlements. Before too long they all had clean water, farms that were growing all sorts of food, bigger animal farms and of course more people. It was all going...pretty damn well with Negan at the helm and he let everyone know that.

He walked into his apartment and immediately removed his jacket, "I gotta find a cooler fuckin jacket," he mumbled to himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. In his hand was a shopping bag, in it a treat for his miserable wife. He walked back to his bedroom and found the usual scene, Lilly sitting up and reading while Logan laid there with his head protectively on her belly.

Logan growled softly at him, "Hey, I put that baby in her belly now you can get the fuck away," he told the dog who jumped off the bed and trotted away..not without nipping Negan's fingers first. "Ow, godamn mongrel," he said as he removed his boots and sat next to his wife.

"Are you going to not ever fight with the dog?" she asked still reading her book.

"Probably not. I got a surprise for you," he grinned and dug into the bag.

"If you take out another bottle of lube that you found so we can do anal...dont even try it. I told you, not till after 'little dude' is out of me," she said still reading.

Quirking an eyebrow he quickly tossed a small bottle out of the bag and onto the floor, "You don't think much of me do you?" he asked and held a small basket of freshly picked perfectly ripened strawberries in front of her face.

It took her a moment to notice but when she did her eyes went big and she tossed her book to her feet then grabbed the basket and put it on her lap. Months ago she had this craving so he got them planted soon after. Lilly was quick to start eating them.

"You are so sexy when you're stuffing food into your mouth...then again, its no surprise to me how much your mouth can be filled," he grinned at her.

Lilly didn't even look at him as she gave him a good punch to his shoulder for that remark.

"Godamnit, you've grown violent there preggo," he said rubbing his shoulder.

Lilly looked to him then winked with a smile and kept eating.

As she ate Negan moved to sit near her swollen belly, he lifted her shirt up over it and kissed it softly. "Hey...you, get the fuck out so I can bang your mom," he told his unborn child...then smiled charmingly at her.

Lilly licked the strawberry juice from her lips, "One of these days, Im not going to find you so damn hot slash charming and you'll be living with Rick," she told him with a smile.

"Oh god no, I couldn't live with that lil do-gooder..his son is pretty bad ass tho," he chuckled as he pulled her closer...strawberries and all.

Lilly polished off the strawberries then tossed the container away.

"Gee, thanks for sharing," Negan scoffed.

"You never ever share your food. You've stabbed my hand with a fork on multiple occasions," she reminded him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah...but that's because you keep stealing the pope's nose off the chickens you make," he smirked.

Lilly snorted out a laugh and sat back up. She gave out a little burp, paused, then moved to stand.

"Hey! Bed rest now!" he scolded her as he stood up, ready to man handle her back down onto the bed.

She picked up a small duffel bag and looked to him. The front of her sweats were wet and so was a small spot on the bed. Lilly just looked to Negan, seeing how long it would take for him to get what she was silently trying to tell him.

"What the fuck are you star-girlie, your pants are wet," he pointed out to her.

Lilly gave him a look.

"...oh. OH. Fuck! Yeah! Lets go!" he said getting a wheelchair they managed to scrounge up and put her in it, he then hauled ass down to the infirmary. "Carson! Get your ass in gear!" he yelled and Carson hopped up from his chair.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Everything Changes

The men quickly got Lilly undressed and into a bed that had been fitted with stirrups. Carson covered her body with a sheet and a blanket then got between her legs to check her progress. Negan paced up and down the side of her bed...unhappy seeing Carson seeing that much of his wife. Lilly caught this and backhanded his arm.

"Stop that. He's a doctor you know," she told him, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. Negan walked over to her and dabbed her face with a napkin he had on him. Smiling she leaned over to kissed his lips, "Thank you."

"You gettin them contractions?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she frowned.

"I thought women screamed and cursed their husbands while that shit was happening."

"Well, seeing that we don't have any drugs, I'm really trying to save all my screaming energy for when its really hurtin'."

Negan chuckled and kissed her forehead, "My tough girlie," he grumbled against her forehead.

Carson stood up and changed his gloves into a fresh pair, "You're already 4 centimeters along Lilly, you're doing great so far. So, only ice chips from here on out and when you feel a contraction, breathe thru it. This could take hours so relax," he told her warmly then moved away to check other things.

Negan plopped down into his chair next to her bed, "Oh good. More waiting," he pouted.

"Why don't you head out and do something babe? Go eat dinner, do some work...something. I'm fine and I'm sure if anything exciting happens Carson or Simon will come get you," she told him.

Negan gripped her hand and held it warmly, "If you think I'm going to skirt the fuck outta here while and let you do all the work by yourself...well, you're really fuckin wrong there girlie," he told her with a small smile.

She smiled to him thankfully and squeezed his hand back. "Then let's settle in for the long-run," she mused, laying back in the bed.

He made himself comfortable in the chair, still holding her hand and soon both of them were napping. 6 hours passed, contractions came and went and Lilly took them like a champ. Tho, Negan had the fuck squeezed out of hand during the contractions...to the point where he was the only one yelling. She was squeezing his hand so hard he was nearly kneeling on the floor besides her bed in pain.

"Lilly! Let the fuck go! Fuck that hurts!" he begged her.

"Im pushing out a football and you're whining?" she asked thru clenched teeth.

"If you break the bones in my middle finger I'm gonna be real fuckin upset," he groaned painfully as she finally let up for a moment.

Carson checked on her progress, "We're almost there, you'll be crowning soon. Prepare for that," he told her.

Negan heard this and shoved his hands in his pockets.

She caught sight of that and chuckled, "weak-ass bitch."

Before Negan could retort she let out a wail of pain and fell back onto the bed, gripping the bars tightly.

"Here he comes, Negan! Get over here!" Carson yelled out.

Wide eyed, Negan rushed over and Carson put a soft little blanket across his arms, he stood there frozen, watching as Carson assisted his wife in birthing their child. What looked to be a bubble, according to Negan's eyes, started to get squeezed out of her...only to realize it was the head of their child. Lilly bore down and growled out another push, her back suddenly arching upwards as their child's head was pushed out and Carson was able to pull him out...and place him right onto the blanket Negan had in his arms. Lilly fell back onto the bed, panting heavily, sweat dripping from her face, eyes closed.

Everything was quiet, a worrying quiet, Negan froze and just watched as Carson cleaned off his newborn son with a towel.

Suddenly...the newborn let out a wail...and the new mother and father breathed a sigh of relief.

Snapping back into reality, Negan cradled his son warmly as Carson cut the cord and did some quick measurements.

"7lbs 4oz and 18 inches long. Perfect size, perfectly healthy mom and dad...congratulations," Carson said warmly to the new family.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : The Best Afterglow There Is**

Negan just looked to his son in awe, he'd never thought this could happen as after Lucille could no longer bare children, he had figured his chances had been shot. He put one hand behind the wailing newborn's head while another held his bottom, pulling him away from his chest and out in front of him so he could look him over. The newborn quieted down and looked to his father with big green eyes like his mama had. A proud smile grew on his lips and his chest puffed out some.

"Look at you. Look, the fuck, at you," he said to the little one who was steadily staring at his father as Negan walked him over to Lilly. "Here ya go girle, I guess you should take part of all this," Negan teased and placed their son on her chest.

"Ya think?" she asked still panting, with a smile and moved to sit up and cuddle their newly born son. She licked some of the sweat off her bottom lip and looked down to him. "Oh, you're so so beautiful, tiny little limbs...all his fingers and toes," she chuckled softly and kissed the tiny babes forehead. The little one blinked and looked up to his Mama, an instant form bonding.

Negan pulled a chair up to the side of her bed, as close as he could, and reached out to rub his tiny bald head. "He's perfect Lilly. You make some damn beautiful children," he said still in awe of the tiny being they created together.

"You did help," she chuckled, kissing their sons tiny forehead again. "Negan Junior is a perfect name for him, you were right before," she said, looking to her husband with a smile.

Once again and very handsomely, Negan's chest puff out proudly and he stood up. "Negan Junior...yeah, that does have a damned good ring to it," he said and he strutted around the room some. "Like I said, I'm going to send out a team to one of those baby clothing stores, he's gonna get a tiny little leather jacket and a tiny bat with tiny barbed wire wrapped around it..."

As Negan went on, Lilly snorted and looked down to their son, "That's your daddy. Don't mind him. You'll eventually find the bragging and shit he does cute," she smirked to their son who opened and closed his tiny hand in some sort of response.

Negan finally stopped rambling when he heard his son fussed a bit. He watched interestedly as Lilly, instinctively, knew to take her breast out and help him latch on so he could feed. "That's my little guy, he knows where the," he leaned back, "good shit is!" he laughed and headed over to rub that tiny little head again.

The proud Papa took a moment to watch his wife feed their son with her breast. Just the sight of her smiling down adoringly to him, with her hair still sweaty and messy, well...he felt the need to put that feeling into words. He reached out and tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"You know Girlie...I can honestly say, I don't think I have ever seen you look as beautiful as you do right now," he said softly.

Maybe it was the hormones or natural endorphins but what he said hit Lilly hard...in a good way. A few tears slipped from her eyes and she turned her head to kiss his lips lovingly..causing him to run out of breath first.

"Shit. I should say things like that more often," he smirked.

"I'd be careful with that, we're end up with a litter of little ones before long," Lilly teased, rubbing her sons blanket-covered bottom as he fed hungrily from her.

Negan leaned into her face with a low-sexy growl and kissed the tender spot below her earlobe. "Lilly, if I had my way...you'd be pregnant all the goddamn time," he told her...but then pulled back and kissed her forehead, "to bad you're a real smart fuckin' woman who keeps this place running," he said warmly.

Lilly smiled and kissed his lips, "I told you. I got your back," she said, tucking her breast back in as Negan Jr had finished feeding and now was being burped. He let out a good one.

"Aw, he gets that from his mother," Negan teased.

"Aw, his father is mad because he belches like a bitch," she teased right back..handing Negan Jr back over to his impatient father.

Negan scoffed and gently took the little one into his arms, cradling him securely. He looked to his tiny son who was starting to fall asleep and his wife laying on the bed with her head turned towards them, smiling the most lovely smile he had ever seen on her. For the first time since he realized he was in love with Lilly a little over a year ago, he felt that warm sensation one did in their heart when things were wonderfully overwhelming.

Lilly looked to him as he started chuckling to himself softly, "What's so funny over there?" she asked curiously.

"I was just ponderin'.." he mused sitting back against the chair, his leg crossing over his knee as he kept his now sleeping son close to his chest.

"Pondering about what?" Lilly asked, settling herself into the bed.

"How the fuck a kick-ass little girl and her dog turned me into a big pile of goo...enough to make me into a fuckin' family man," he laughed.

She shrugged and smiled a bit, "To be honest? The way you've talked about Lucille...the whole family man thing sounded like something you wanted but pushed it away to survive in this 'new' world. You know, push away all the soft stuff about you and took on the persona you are now," she said.

He looked to her and smiled, "it's shit like that, your smartness and way of figuring' out shit about people...I like that," he smirked. "You're also a helluva fuck."

"Well, gee, I hope so...you did marry me and I just birthed your son," she laughed. "And yeah, I know that," she winked to him..letting out a cute yawn.

Holding Negan Junior with one sturdy arm he reached over and ran his thru her soft hair slowly. "Why don't you get some sleep girlie? I'll watch over our boy," he told a her in a soft voice.

Lilly motioned for him to come close with her finger. When he did she kissed his lips lovingly, cupping his cheek with her hand then pulled away. "Thank you babe," she mewed, laying down and clunking out pretty quickly.

Once she was asleep he kissed her forehead then sat back with his son resting easily in his arms. He looked down to him and rubbed his head.

"And you...Negan Junior. That's a reeeeeaaaal fuckin big name for a lil squirt like you," he said lowering his voice some so his already wonderful baritone was even more soothing. "But I think you'll live up to it and better than I did." He suddenly chuckled gently, "look at me, I'm talking to my sleeping infant son...jesus I have a kid. Me. See kid, you don't know me yet, you don't know the shit I've done and I gotta admit...I'm kinda afraid you'll find out and beat the shit out of me," he laughed again. Negan stood up and moved his sleeping boy onto his shoulder, one arm under the child's bottom while the other hand rested warmly on his back.

"You know, I was kinda worried that you and your mama would turn me into a sniveling pile of emotions...kinda like how Rick is," he smirked, "but then I saw your Mama kicking ass while she was 6 months pregnant with you...and again against some Walkers when she was 7 months along. I had your doctor put her on bed-rest just so she'd stop," he snickered. "But shit dude, if she can be bad-ass while carrying you and still give me sass right after birthing you...there's hope for me yet huh?" he asked Negan Junior.

Negan Junior squirmed and opened his eyes for a moment, Negan turned his head to look at him.

"Ya think so? Good," he said and kissed his forehead just like he did with Lilly. "Don't worry though, we'll teach you to kick ass as well. I'll get you your own 'Lucille'...you should name it Lilly after your Mama," he smiled. "Can I admit something' to you...and don't you dare snitch," he asked him. "I was real fuckin worried about havin a kid in these days, ya dig?" he looked to him, "yeah ya dig. But shit, theres always gonna be lil ones running around...why not have one of my own and with someone I actually love. Don't tell your mom I said that, she'll never let me live down the 'L' word," he smirked.

"You know what's better than being a bad-ass with multiple wives, a badass bat as a weapon that runs multiple settlements with an iron fist? A bad-ass with ONE wife who's just as much of a bad-ass and a kid who's going to grow into a bad-ass AND...running multiple settlements that ain't planning on offing my ass every minute of the fuckin day." Negan sat back down in his chair and rubbed his sons back some, "we'll see how that last part goes though. I'm sure some of them assholes still wanna off me...but I got a bit more to worry about now don't I? If I gotta play the 'nice' guy...so be it. Ain't no one touching you or your mama," he said sternly. Negan looked to his still soundly sleeping son and sat back to relax some, he leaned in and rubbed his nose against Juniors tiny one. "Sleep good kid," he whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 : Doing Things Right**

3 months later.

Negan and Lilly don't know what God decided to smile upon them but they soon found out that Negan Junior was an easy-going child that loved to sleep, eat, be loved on...and sleep even more. Tho Negan(Sr) hated to put his wife into a mold, he asked her to relieve her duties to him so she could bond and take care of their son for the first few months. He was going to give way better maternity leave to parents than the businesses of the past did damnit. Lilly actually took the offer quite happily, their lives were gonna be rough and she wanted to make sure their son had enough love and kindness between the both of them. Of course they would teach him well about the world he was going to live in but...for now and for years ahead, he was going to be treated like a child should be.

Unfortunly these last two weeks had been rougher than the last months put together. Negan Jr had collic and since no one really trusted a childs medicine that had been sitting on the shelves for awhile, Lilly only had a hot water bottle and lots of love to soothe his aching tummy. Since things were really looking up for Sanctuary and the Settlements, Negan found himself busier than ever...but he let people know when it was time for him to quit work for the day and go and relieve his tired-stressed wife.

Today tho, had been especially hard for her as the sleepless nights, barely eating, no showers were starting to weigh on her and Negan saw this. He got home a few hours early and snuck back into their bedroom where Lilly was resting with their finally sleeping son comfortable on his chest. He laid something down on the edge of the bed and moved over to her, kissing her forehead.

"Girlie, you get enough sleep?" he asked softly.

Lilly opened her eyes and looked to the clock nearby, "Mmm yeah, wow, 4 hours," she chuckled softly, rubbing Juniors back as he continued to sleep.

"Give Junior to me and go take a hot shower, we're having a...date night of sorts," he smirked.

"Oh, exciting," she chuckled and gently lifted their boy and put him in Negans arms. She got up and stretched, spotting the dress he brought in. "Im guessing you want me to wear this?" she asked.

"I think you'd look real fuckin good with it on," he grinned.

Lilly chuckled as she headed into the shower with the dress, "coming from the man who wants me naked most of the time," she mused and got under some hot water.

"That's true you know," he said to his son as he laid him down in his basenet. Negan took the time to freshen himself up some all while making sure Junior was good and warm and asleep. "Thanks for sleeping this time lil dude, I owe you one," he whispered. His attention was taken away by Lilly who walked out in nothing besides her hair wrapped in a towel. He whistled softly, "Damn...even post-pregnancy you're fucking hot," he chuckled.

"I told you, daily runs and lots of squats," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, the fun shit," he scoffed, sitting on the edge of their bed as she got dressed. He licked his bottom lip as she put on the white silk dress that stopped around mid thigh...had a plunging neckline and a sash around the midsection. _-Damn she's pretty-_ he thought to himself as she brushed out her now dried hair to it was wavy/bouncing from all the time she had it in a bun.

Lilly moved infront of the mirror and smiled some, "Not bad babe, not bad at all," she mused looking herself over.

"I know my girlie," he said simply and came up behind her to hug her from behind. "Come on, I got another surprise for you," he said, moving to her side and putting an arm around her waist so he could pull her close as they left their bedroom. A baby monitor was nearby Junior and another set out in the living room.

"Ohhh, you planned something nice for me?" she asked batting her eyes up at him playfully.

"Oh yeah, I got the whipped cream and whips ready," he winked to her as they walked out of the hallway and into the living room.

She snorted out a laugh, "We have to go into the livin-" she trailed off as she became very quiet and in awe.

Their living room had been turned into a small little chapel of sorts. Someone had been a cute little white arch and a real holy man stood before them. Logan stood at the alter as Negans best man, a cute little bowtie around his neck. Lilly just now realized why Negan asked for her ring back a few days ago when he said he was getting it 'polished' for her. She felt him link his arm arouund hers.

"You good to go girlie?" he asked gently.

She nodded and they headed up the aisle, stopping infront of the Pastor he managed to find. The pastor went thru the usual wedding speel and Lilly just found herself in utter awe of everything. This was nothing like last time, this felt real...this was real. They were soon turned towards each other and Logan stepped infront of Negan, offering him the box that had been gently strapped onto his back.

"That's a good lil mongrel," Negan teased the dog as he got the ring. Logan let him know what he thought of that nickname by nipping his hand. Negan took her hand and slowly slid the ring onto her finger. "I've said this before but...you are STILL the ONLY woman I want wearing this ring," he told her softly with a smile.

Lilly blinked then pulled off what Negan thought was a thumb ring made out of onyx. "This was my Dad's wedding band. He'd be really happy to share this with us," she told him as the ring slipped onto his finger perfectly.

Negan was moved but did not show it, at least right now. When the pastor announced them as man and wife, Negan tucked her pretty red hair behind her ears, held her face and kissed her tenderly. Lilly whimpered into their kiss happily and returned it passionately...the two went like this for a bit before the Pastor coughed gently. Negan reached out and gave the man a gentle shove back away from them. Getting the point, he quietly left. Simon was outside making sure no one disturbed the 'newly' married couple.

Finally they pulled away from each other, just panting against each others lips. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, gently placing her onto their bed. Clothes started to get pulled off quickly. Negan was soon only wearing his boxers and Lilly in the slip she wore under the dress. He was moving overtop of her when they heard their son start to fuss unhappily.

They looked to each other and chuckled softly. Negan stood back up and moved to pick up his son.

"Weird way to want to join in the celebration there Junior," he teased him softly, kissing his forehead then put him in his mothers arms.

Negan moved to squeeze in between Lilly and the headboard of their bed that she was sitting against. He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as she fed their son, his other arm around her waist warmly.

He took a moment to think about his life. Did he really give up full control of the settlements around him, multiple goregous wives, and complete and utter power for...this? He looked to Lilly and their son as he rested easily in his mothers arms while feeding from her breast. No, he didn't give all that up. He traded it for actual work running the settlements with the help of their own leaders...all of them working together for one cause and Negan led them up. Instead of multiple gorgeous wives he had one wife who was sexier, smarter, more kickass, and capable than all of them put together...plus she had his back. He even got the added bonus of the son he wanted with Lucille but got with the wife he loved as much as Lucille.

Instead of installing fear into the civilians who were constantly tired-hungry-and scared, he installed a bad-ass work ethic and the want to make their world better. They were way more productive and happier but Negan still got the respect he desired. Hell, he even had to turn down the advances of women who wanted to be the new leader's wife number whatever...and when he went back to Lilly at the end of the day, those advances meant nothing to him. But it felt nice to be desired for all the 'right' reasons then go back to the woman he loved. His ego still well satiated.

There was always walkers to bash and plenty of assholes thinking they could take what was his...so there was no worry that Lucille would get rusty which made Negan happy.

Negan kissed Lilly's cheek and she heard a small sigh leave his lips. She leaned back into him some, holding Junior to her chest as he was now resting. "Everything okay?" she asked him.

He reached around to rub his sons head, "Yeah you know...everything is real fuckin peachy," he chuckled.

"Yeah? I agree. Not a bad life we're living these days huh?" she asked him, smiling contently as she rested her head back onto his chest like she usually did.

He shook his head, "Not bad. Not bad at fuckin' all. Its all pretty damn saccharine but, shit, I don't mind that I think," he smirked.

"Don't mind it?" she chuckled.

"You got me there. I really fuckin love it...only when it comes to you two tho,"he told her, growling into her ear playfully and nipped her earlobe. "Junior is asleep...may we continue our honeymoon?" he asked.

A smile grew over her lips and she turned her head to kiss his lips, "Fuck yeah we can," she giggled, standing up to kiss him then put their sleeping son into his bassinet.

As Lilly walked back over to Negan who was now sitting on the side of the bed she pulled off the slip and tossed it away. She stood between his knees only wearing panties.

Smiling like a kid looking at a new toy, his hands found her hips and pulled her good and close as his hand explored her body warmly.

Lilly slipped her arms around his neck loftly, sighing out a happy shuddering breath as he leaned in to lavish attention to her breast.

He suddenly leaned back to lay on the bed and pulled her overtop of his body. She took a moment to lift her head up pushed her fingers thru his hair.

"Hey...no regrets?" she asked him.

"None. Fuck 'em," he said as he kissed along her jawline.

"Fulfilled?" she asked.

"Completely...even more so since I get to 'full-fill' you nightly," he grinned.

She chuckled a bit then leaned down to kiss his lips lovingly for a moment before pulling back so their lips were just barely touching.

"Content?" she asked him softly.

Negan paused for a moment and looked up to his beautiful sexy wife, a smile crawled over his lips and he kissed her forehead.

"More so than ever Girlie."

 **THE END.**

 **(Oh my god I cannot believe it's done. Sorry for the last two chapters being very...saccharine but hey, after so much drama, I think the couple needed a solid happy ending hehe.**

 **I really want to thank everyone who favorited me and the stories as well as those who reviewed and let me know aloud how ya'll felt via PM's. You all kept me writing and publishing 3**

 **Do not fear my Negan-Fans ;) I'm currently working on 2 other Negan centric-stories and I will start uploading chapters to the new story soon. Once again, thank you everyone for the support. I know it seems silly but I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to sharing my writings and this has been the most pleasant experience I've had in doing so.**

 **Ya feel me? 3 )**


End file.
